Imagine
by SnivyPro18
Summary: My name is Dream and I'm a snivy. Why is it that I'm called dream you ask? Well you see, I'm a bit different. I can, well, I can basically do or create anything I can imagine. It's complicated, and I haven't quite learned to use the full extent of my powers, but I know I was given them for a reason. And with the help of my friend Serena, I might just find out what that reason is.
1. Prologue: Gifted?

_**IMAGINE:**_

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, welcome to yet another new story that I have managed to come up with. This one is (surprisingly) not connected in any way, shape, or form with my Team Eviolite series so it might be a little rough around the edges to start off with. I've been feeling like I should start something completely new to avoid overusing my characters. Anyone feel like I do that? Lol. Anyway, this is a whole new idea, based on, you guessed it, imagination. As to what it has to do with imagination, please check the summary if you haven't already for clarification. I will have to return to saying a disclaimer since this is a new series (annoyingly) so let's go ahead and do that. Sadly, I do not own Pokémon. :( I wish I did, for I would be a multi-millionaire and would own my favorite franchise. **

**No character banter will be in this beginning author's note because, obviously, no characters have been introduced. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Prologue: Creative Discoveries:_**

As the morning sun casts its radiant light upon a tree set in a vibrant meadow, a dead leaf detaches from its branch, getting blown by the wind through an open window of a nearby house. The leaf finds its resting point on a hay bed in a room in the house, the bed itself 'nesting' a lone egg seemingly undisturbed by the dead piece of greenery. The room itself was dim with no particular source of lighting. There was no color on the walls, or anything at all in the room. It was just a simple room. Undisturbed, but not inactive, the egg suddenly glows a bright white color, shaking slightly.

The door to the room casually opens as a servine enters the room, only to be alerted by the scene. The servine hastily turns back and looks out the door way and shouts down the hall.

"Chris! Get in here, the egg is hatching!" The servine said, female by her voice, as she turned back around to the egg, watching it with wonder. Just seconds later, a raichu, Chris, came running into the room, nearly smacking straight into the door.

"Wait, when did it start? Did I miss anything?" He asked quickly, seeming to have been startled and torn away from sleep. "Jenna?" The servine, Jenna, laughed at his hasty speech. "What?"

"Never mind. The egg. It's hatching. Watch." They watched as the egg began to shake harder, glowing brighter until the room was filled completely with its light, temporarily blinding the two. After the light cleared, a snivy lie in place of the former egg. The two looked between themselves and the newborn child and smiled from cheek to cheek before walking up to the small grass type. Jenna picked up the new born snivy, a boy, and held him in her arms, gently staring down at him. "We're parents." She simply whispered, too happy to say much else.

"Wow, that's a weird eye color. Sky blue, aren't most snivy's eyes red?" Chris asked out loud. His wife gave him a questionable look. "What?...Oh yeah, parents. Sorry, I didn't think I'd ever be a father, not quite sure what to say." Jenna raised an 'eyebrow'. "I mean I'm glad to be one it's just...you know, maybe I should just stop talking." Jenna just laughed at his cluelessness.

"Ohhh it's a good thing I married you. Somehow I don't think you could survive parenthood with anyone else." She looked back down at the youthful snivy. "So, what should we name him." She asked her husband as her child reached for her. Other than little actions like that, he didn't seem to do much else at that time, not that surprising for a newborn.

"Well, I don't really know. It was hard enough for me to even ask you out when we were just teenagers. Coming up with a name for our child, that's permanent, and I just can't imagine it." Something about the word 'imagine' seemed to excite the little grass type pokémon as his face lit up with a smile.

"Hmm...what's got you so happy little guy?" Jenna asked her son, curiosity clear in her tone. There was a noticeable glint in the small child's eyes before he raised one of his arms with a small laugh. There was a flash before the room suddenly changed, taking both parents by surprise. The room became alit with color, the floor covered in ice. The hay bed had apparently turned into a full sized, non-makeshift bed, not short on creative decoration. Chris and Jenna suddenly found themselves wearing royal purple robes as they hovered above the now iced floor.

"Uhh, what just..." Chris began to say, but was cut short when the leaf that was on the former hay bed suddenly grew out into a vibrant flowering decoration for the headboard of the new bed. Everywhere along the walls and the window, flowers of all kinds seemed to grow, supported by several wooden beams that had just appeared there out of thin air. It had also seemed that the room had grown a bit from the sudden change, quite peculiarly, and the former lightless room was now accompanied by a chandelier, also made of ice, that lit up the room despite its small size. Strangely enough, the ice itself didn't melt despite the warm temperature outside. Finally, the door changed its color to match the newborn snivy's eyes.

"Like I tried to say before, what just happened?" Chris asked out loud in astonishment as the two returned to the slippery ground, which seemed to beautifully reflect everything in the room. Unfortunately, he would be left without an answer, his wife just as confused. They looked down at their son who just continued to smile and giggle. The two parents looked to each other curiously, and then back to the snivy.

"Did you do this little guy?" Jenna asked her son. Of course he didn't reply, just a smile, but it was perfectly clear as to what the two parents were thinking. "How...is this possible?" Jenna asked her husband regarding the room in wonder.

"Why are you asking me? You don't know, how am I gonna know?" He responded, proceeding to look around the room in amazement. Jenna simply looked back down at her son.

"Well, at least we now have a clue as to what to name him. Sky. Sky "Dream", because of his eye color, and whatever imaginative, dreamt up thought caused this change in the room. We'll call him both and let him decide when he's older." She said as she declared his name, or names.

"Hmm...hard to argue with that." Chris nodded in agreement.

"Still, what makes him special? How can he...It's impossible, yet, nothing else would explain it. Things don't just randomly explode into creativity. And besides, we both saw him move before it happened." Jenna reasoned.

Chris put his paw on her 'shoulder'. "Guess we just happened to be the parents of a gifted child."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Chris: Wow, well that was a short chapter.**

**Me: Well of course it was. It was a prologue and the childhood discovery of powers can't be too long.**

**Jenna: Where are Austin and Ally? Can we meet them here?**

**Me: Uhh...maybe.**

**Jenna: Please!**

**Me: Ugh...Fine. Guys, get in here.**

**Austin: What is it? I thought we weren't gonna appear here.**

**Ally: He always does this Austin, just let it be.**

**Chris: Hey guys.**

**Jenna: Hi.**

**Austin: Oh hey, you guys must be the new characters, or two of them.**

**Ally: Hey newbies! :)**

**So anyway, read, review, and tell me your thoughts on this story. Your help is always appreciated. Also, you can expect further updates for Team Eviolite (Time Shocked) regularly once the next one comes. Hopefully soon. **

**-SnivyPro18**


	2. Chapter 1: Serena!

**_Imagine Ch.1: Serena_**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I am back with the first official update of this fic! I'm really loving this idea so far as it progresses in my head. In this chapter...well, you'll just have to read and find out won't ya? Hope you guys like it. **

**Dream: Umm...is this thing on? *Taps on microphone* Oh! Is this where I'm supposed to talk?**

**Me: Yes Dream, yes it is. But you didn't have to test the microphone. *Holds head in pain***

**Serena: Haha, first time we caused pain to the writer! Let's go for Eve's record. **

**Me: I'm afraid that's impossible...**

**Eve: Yep!**

**Me: What? Hey! You're not even on this continent, get out of here! Shoo, shoo! **

**Eve: Rrrgh! You can't tell me what to do! Die writer! **

**Me: Nooooooo!**

**Dream: I'm starting to think he's right about the record breaking problem...Oh well. Since he's um...occupied. Serena can do a disclaimer. **

**Serena: Does he even do those anymore? Oh well. SnivyPro18 does not own Pokémon. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_17 Years Later:_

You know, as my name implies, you'd think that I would at least get to finish a dream without being violently woken up and torn away from it, but unfortunately for me that was not the case. Apparently my mom had managed to sneak and install an alarm clock in my room in the middle of the night somehow, without waking me up.

I shot up from bed and looked in the direction where the loud, siren-like tone was coming from. What I saw was a medium sized, standard alarm clock. "Huh?! What the? How the heck did this thing get here? Ugh..." I mumbled groggily as I moved my hand to hit the silence button. Just as soon as I did this though, it suddenly changed form into a seemingly brand new touch-screen alarm system. I just stared at it blankly, shrugging it off after a few seconds. "Hmm...well, if I'm gonna have to be woken up this way from now on, it might as well be a good alarm system." Pushing the vibrant covers and sheets off of me and out of the way, I slid off of my bed and onto the cold floor, careful not to slip.

Now you might be wondering: Why would I slip getting out of bed? But the answer is quite...I should say, mystical. The floor was literally made of ice, or covered. I wasn't quite sure anymore. My entire room, in fact, is something that would strike a lot of people as completely strange. Along all of the walls of the room, there were flowering plants of every kind that never seemed to wilt. The flowers were supported by beams on the walls and one above the window next to my bed, but there were no pots for the flowers to grow in. If you looked closely, you could see that the flowers stemmed from thin vines that ran around the top of the room, ending somewhere unknown to me for years. My room's walls were vibrantly alit with color, all shades of various colors. Peculiarly, none of them clashed. My bed was the same in color, full sized with a flowering headboard. Above my head hung a chandelier made entirely of ice, the same as the floor. I never really needed a light fixture in my room since the ice floor and chandelier reflected the light from the window and sent it throughout the room. I had a small lamp over in the corner next to my bed for when I needed to get up at night for any reason. By now you could probably guess that it was made of ice as well. Everything in this room was unique from the ice floor to the door, which had the color of my eyes, and it had all been created by me when I was born, or so my parents say.

The evidence is in my ability. You see, I was born with a strange power. Seemingly anything that I could think, or imagine up I should say, seemed to be brought into reality at my will. I never quite got it. Neither did my parents, but it was pretty fun to use...most of the time. There were some draw backs...one of those being that I don't quite have complete control of my power. People try to keep away from me since strange things always happen when they are around me, at least in their experience. And it's not like many people actually try to get to know me either. "Bad Dream" as they called me, was rumored to be bad luck to be around, so people stayed away from me. I never really had any friends because of that. If you didn't catch my name from the lame mock-name, it's Dream, and I'm a snivy.

I walked carefully to the door to my room and opened it, taking a step outside and into the hall. I walked down the hall and into the living room to find my parents.

My mom, a servine, turned to me and smiled warmly. "Good morning Dream, you're up early." She greeted me, though I could tell she knew I would be up this early. "Did anything 'creative' happen this morning?" I smiled back.

"Yep. You know that alarm clock? Ya know, the one you snuck into my room last night? It's not exactly a clock anymore...unless you count a touch-screen alarm as a clock." I replied slyly, walking by her and grabbing an Oran berry from a basket on the counter bordering the kitchen, proceeding to eat it. "Is this your way of punishing me for turning your garden into a jungle of vines? Because I'm telling you that was an accident." She just laughed.

"No Dream, I know that was just an accident. If it wasn't, I certainly wouldn't resort to a simple alarm clock as punishment I can tell you that." She told me, a smirk on her face. "School starts today. I'm trying to get you ready and send you early so you won't be late." I just slumped my head back and sighed.

"You mean the fortress of unspeakable solitude. I'm telling you, no one wants to talk to me, or even go near me in the first place. The ones who actually do just make fun of me, so why go early?" I asked her. She sighed at my hopeless explanation.

"You just need to try. I'm sure there's someone out there who wouldn't care if something weird happens around you occasionally. You just need to keep looking. Right Chris?"

My dad, Chris, looked over at us from the kitchen. I didn't quite understand what he was doing at the moment, but then again, I barely ever understood what he does in the morning. "Huh? Oh of course. Not everyone is like what you tell us they are. I'm sure someone at your school would at least try to be your friend." He agreed.

I let out another sigh. "Whatever. I guess I'll get going and see what it's like to actually go to school early." I grabbed another oran berry and left out the front door, bidding farewell to my parents for the day. Other than my house, there were no buildings in the area my parents and I lived in. My parents wanted to keep my ability a secret, and luckily, living in a house in the middle of a beautiful meadow made that easy. They told me that they had moved here just after they had gotten married. On the last date of their honeymoon, my dad surprised my mom with what was now our house. Needless to say it was the meadow that made the surprise romantic, not the house...as small as it is. It was a great place to live regardless, especially with me constantly changing things. Oh, did I forget to mention that I haven't quite figured out how to reverse anything I create with my ability? Yeah...it's not so easy to clean up...

The school was about an hour's travel from my house by foot, which wasn't so bad considering I was quite fond of nature. The path to the school was just thriving with it of course. I always loved it here. I began making my way towards the school, enjoying the various sights and smells of the flowers that grew along the ground, the dew on the grass tickling my feet. Trees cropped up here and there, but not too frequently on this side of the out-of-town area. I continued walking for a few more minutes, pausing ever so often to take a look at my surroundings. At this point, small shrubs and bushes started to appear along the path I was walking on.

It was at that moment that I stopped, having heard a noise from my surroundings. I looked around nervously for the source, seeing nothing but the same greenery and flowers that I had observed before. I wasn't too fond of people following me, I mean you've got the normal, personal space reason...and then you have the possibility that someone could discover what I could do. Solitude and teasing...I could pretty much handle that, but if anyone found out about my abilities and they told other people about them... Yeesh! I try not to think about it. That secret was reserved for the few people I actually trusted, meaning my parents.

Deciding that it was probably just the wind rustling the leaves on the bushes along the path, I turned back around and continued down the path, completely unaware of the figure watching me from behind a bush. Up ahead, the meadow changed drastically. Right before me was a mass of trees. Evio Forrest, as it was called, was at the edge of town, and took a good half hour to get through. To my right was a small pond, it's water lying perfectly still and undisturbed. The picture of serenity. To my left was a mound of massive rocks, providing a bold appearance to the clearing in contrast to the pond. I was always quite fascinated with the diversity of natural formations around this area...so much that at one point I had nearly taken down my house with a bolder, some ice, grass, and a giant pillow case (oddly enough).

"Well, well, well. If it isn't "the nightmare". Said a voice from behind me, nearly making me jump in surprise. "Oh excuse me I must be mistaken, it's only Bad Dream." The owner of the voice said as I turned around quite unhappily. The voice's owner turned out to be my least favorite person out of everyone at my school, along with his two "puppets", as I liked to call them considering they were always around him and they did everything he did. I always wondered how he wasn't annoyed by them, considering it was like they were mocking him (which for some time I thought they were). His name was Burn, the most annoying charmander in Melodos Town, standing in front of me, flanked by a plustle, Spark, and minun, Jolt.

I put my hand to my face and sighed. "What do you guys want? I have no time for you and your pathetic insults right now, I'm trying to get to school. Can't you at least, I don't know, spend time thinking about your ambush strategy? If you haven't noticed, I could just walk off right now..."

Burn just smiled. "Pathetic huh?" He took a few steps closer. "And just what is with your hurry to get to school huh? After all, it's not like anyone wants to be around you anyway. Hah! Even I had second thoughs about this confrontation." He smirked. "You can hide it all you want, but I know you Dream, and what I'm saying right now...it does affect you." I winced slightly at his words. He turned his head slightly to Spark and Jolt. "Uhh, add 'create ambush strategy' to the to-do list". He whispered. The two electric types fell flat on their faces at that request.

"That's..." I tried to say.

He glared at me. "That's what? A lie?" Burn asked, laughing lightly. "No. Saying my insults are pathetic...now that's a lie." His smirk widened. "Now if you don't mind, I have a couple of new attacks that I've been dying to try out. He said as Jolt and Spark surrounded me before I could react, forcing me to move to the center of the small clearing. Burn stood in front of me, ready to launch any attack he could think of directly at me. Normally this situation wouldn't have bothered me at all, seeing as I was quite capable in battle, but the way he was talking made me think that he had finally learned some fire type attacks. (Burn, despite his name, has never actually burned anything to my knowledge) I was getting nervous, and if I get nervous, it's harder for me to control my ability. I'd probably have to use it to get out of this situation anyway.

Burn managed another laugh before he and his companions started closing in on me. Burn held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared in it. He stared directly at me with a devilish look on his face.

Looks like I have no choice. I took my hand and started gesturing to the ground beneath Burn's feet, trying to make vines grow and entangle him, but before I could even get past grass sprouts, someone shouted from off to the side of us. What now?

"Hey! If you like fire, why don't you try using it on someone who can actually use it themselves!? Certainly picking on a grass type won't help you develop it!" A vulpix, female by the voice, shouted at Burn and his companions in an annoyed tone. "Or maybe you should just stop playing with fire before you get burned, because you obviously don't know how to handle it. What kind of fire attack is that anyway? I don't know if you haven't noticed, but you're not a riolu." She continued. Burn didn't look amused.

"And just who are you anyway? Don't tell me Dream got a girlfriend." Burn spoke back, quite rudely in fact. I was paying close attention at this point, so it was quite easy to see Burns satisfaction at that comment. It wasn't so easy to spot the small blush that had peculiarly appeared and disappeared on the vulpix's cheeks, but it was there.

"Oh real original." The vulpix replied sarcastically. "But if my name is what you are asking for, I'm afraid that is classified, for scum like you that is. Now leave him alone." My attention was immediately drawn to those words: 'Leave him alone'. Even though she didn't know me, it's like she cared...

"Hmm...you're bold. Let's see how you handle this."He said as he launched the ball of fire that was still in his hand. The vulpix just turned her nose up, smirking a second later, one eye open. "You asked for it. You think that's fire? I'll give you fire!" She yelled as she opened her mouth and unleashed a torrent of flames that easily engulfed his ball of fire and went on to slam into him, knocking him a fair distance away from me. She ran over to where I was standing just as Burn managed to get up. "So, do you want to go on?" She asked him tauntingly. "Cause I can do this all day." Burn looked scared. He shook it off, rather he faked a smug look, as he motioned for his companions to come to him.

"Ugh, whatever. We're going. We have much more important things to do than mess with this wimp. Let's go." He said as the three of them ran off, at record breaking speed I'd say. The vulpix turned to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked me, though I was a little hesitant to respond since I had never heard those words from anyone other than my parents. I looked at her quite exasperated before answering.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah...yeah, yeah I'm ok. Those guys are just idiots, I would have been able to take them." I replied. She didn't seem too convinced about that last part. Who am I kidding? Neither would I.

She smirked. "Oh really? You looked pretty nervous there." She laughed. My face fell, striking some confusion in the fire fox. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I looked up at her, genuine confusion displayed in my facial expressions.

"You actually care?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, confused.

"You care about me. Why? You don't even know me." I asked her again, clarifying further. She laughed, perhaps thinking I was joking.

"It's called good will. We're all living beings ya'know." She replied, smiling until she realized I was serious. Her smile fell as she let out a sigh. "I don't like bullies, and you looked like you needed help, so why not?" She asked.

"Wait. I heard something rustle the bushes a while back on the path. Those idiots would make a whole lot more noise than what I heard though, and somehow I don't think they could quiet down fast enough for me to think it was just the wind..." I took a few seconds to think. "You've been following me, haven't you?"

Serena's face went red, or redder I should say. "Wh-what? Your crazy. I did not..." I stopped her there.

"It's ok...Thank you!" I said to her, a smile on my face. "I'm Dream by the way." She seemed surprised, though I could see why. I mean it's not every day that you get thanked by the person that you basically stalked.

"Oh, um...ok. Well, my name's Serena. Nice to meet you I guess." She introduced herself with a smile. "Sorry for following you, I umm...I go to your school and I know how people treat you there and I don't like it. I...I've wanted to just walk up to you and, well, talk to you, but you just seemed so distant and I was afraid you'd think I was pulling something on you. Like I was just like them, so I started watching you from the side trying to figure out how to approach you." She explained.

"Well I'm glad you figured it out then. It's nice to actually have a friend for a change." I smiled at her. My smile widened with a sudden idea. "And I guess since we're friends, you should know where the nickname 'Bad Dream' comes from.

"Oh no that's ok, I already know about the rumors about superstition and such. That weird stuff always happens around you. I know it's all just made up. Probably just some cruel thing set up so people would ignore and make fun of you." She replied.

I smiled. "Ya'know Serena? Thing is, that "weird stuff" that's in the rumors? It's not exactly...made up. At least by the people at school." Serena just stared at me with a confused expression. I figured since she saved me from basically outing my secret to everyone, I should at least entrust her with it. I think I can trust her. The problem is going to be getting her to believe me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"All that stuff they say happens...it actually does. And I can make it happen." She just looked at me like I was joking. When she saw I was being serious, she looked even more confused.

"What? Do you seriously expect me to believe that you can do all of the things that they say happened? They said that a snowstorm randomly picked up...in a classroom, and flowers appeared all over the floor of the cafeteria at lunch. I've never seen it happen, and besides...it's impossible." I smirked at her.

"But look at what we're standing on." I said to her. She did as told, looking down to the ground to find that the ground of the entire area around us was covered in a layer of ice. She gasped.

"What the...how is...how?" She asked, looking back up at me. "How did you do that?" I smiled at her question.

"With a little thing called imagination. I can create or do anything I can imagine. I don't know why, but I can. It causes some problems, one of those being that I don't have any friends, but I've learned to just go with it and have some fun." I responded.

A look of realization came to Serena's face. "So that's why..." Her expression softened. "That's not true. You do have a friend. Remember? From now on, I'll always have you're back." She comforted. "And I have two others, so you'll have you're own little group of friends soon. And I won't tell them about your ability...it'll be our secret. I would say "little secret", but ya'know..." She laughed. I laughed along.

"Thanks." I smiled, giving her a hug. It was a little awkward considering how tightly I embraced her, but what can I say? I've never had a friend before.

"Woah! Um...ok there. Too tight. Hehe." She managed, slightly embarrassed. "Wait a minute? Speaking of friends...Dream? When exactly does school start?" She asked me, causing me to let go a second later.

I paused, taking a moment to hold out my hand. A pocket watch suddenly appeared in my hand, along with a school schedule. "Umm...according to this schedule, school starts in...ooh, five minutes..." I summed up, looking at the watch. Serena looked ready to panic after I said that.

"What? Five minutes?! We're gonna be late on the first day of school, which normally wouldn't be a big deal except my parents are, well, my mom's the principal! My dad's no help either considering my mom's a ninetales and they are crazy intimidating." I motioned for her to calm down after she said that.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok, I've got this." I told her, making her tilt her head to the side in confusion. "Now climb onto my shoulders." I instructed. She just gave me a blank stare.

"And how is that supposed to get us to school on time?" She asked blatantly.

"Just trust me, now climb on." I responded. She reluctantly did as I asked and I turned my head up to look at her. "Make sure you hold on tightly now, I don't want you to fall off." I could practically feel her confusion now.

"What do you mean 'fall off'?" She asked me. I smiled a bit at her question as I grabbed onto her paws, which she had rested on top of my shoulders. She wouldn't fall off of course. I wouldn't allow it.

"You'll see". I slowly got myself into a running stance, and before Serena had a chance to ask any more questions, we shot out of the clearing with a quick "Boom!"

* * *

**Serena's POV: **

I don't know what was more shocking, the fact that my new friend practically had superpowers, or that we had just broken the sound barrier. "What? How?!" I managed, but that was all I could say. It was either that or scream, but this was honestly the most awesome thing I had ever experienced. We zipped through Evio Forrest, a normal thirty minute walk, in less than ten seconds, and before I knew it we were approaching Melodos Town, though I couldn't really tell when the forrest ended and the town skyline started due to how fast we were going.

Dream started to slow down drastically as he jumped onto a tree and used it to spring the both of us onto a building at the border of the town. He then began a series of jumps across the tops of the buildings until we came to a stop on a building neighboring the school. Dream simply ran over to the side of the building, where no one would see us, and he, apparently, used his imagination to make us float down to the ground below. We began to walk to the school building after I slid off of his back.

"Wow, you did not tell me that you could do that. That was awesome!" I told him with a smile as we were walking. He simply shrugged.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises. If you're gonna be my friend, it's gonna take you a while to learn them all." He replied, laughing lightly. I looked over at him and then down to the floor. School schedules were randomized. He would most likely be away from me for the rest of the day. Long enough for someone to mess with him just like Burn did, I was sure of it.

"So umm...you got you're class schedule right?" I asked him quietly. He didn't seem to take notice of my nervousness, but he replied.

"Oh uh yeah, they sent it to my house a week ago. I guess this means we probably won't be seeing much of each other during school, but let's compare anyway before we go to class." He suggested. I took out my schedule just as he took out his and we held them out next to each other as we walked. I scanned mine again, like I had done probably thousands of times before, and then I scanned his. I couldn't believe it, they were exactly the same.

"Wait a minute? You like music? Or not like music-a lot of people like music. But you take that class?" I asked him.

"Yeah of course. Anything that requires imagination or creativity is often a hobby of mine. Plus, I've always kind of had a good sense of rhythm." He answered.

"Oh, well we should probably get to class, come one." I told him as we started making our way there. The morning bell had just rang. "Oh wait, but one more thing." I returned his hug from earlier. "Just stay close to me. I promise I'll keep people from making fun of you. I'm sure it'll help some just for people to see that you have a friend to help you." I comforted.

"Thanks." He replied. "Not many people around here are like Burn, most just ignore me, but still. Thank you." He thanked me as we separated and continued on our way to class.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So how did you like it? It's short of course, since this story isn't my primary story, but short chapters means more chapters and it's more frequent so yay! **

**Serena: Shortness? Tsk, tsk, tsk...**

**Dream: Yeah, he apparently cares more about Austin and Ally than he does us...**

**Me: Hey! That is not tr-Ahhh! Get away from me you crazy fox!**

**Eve: Never! Hahahaha!**

**Alex: Ugh. Sorry you guys are having to see this. **

**Serena: oh no that's ok, we're actually quite enjoying this. **

**Me: *pant* *pant* Well since Eve's not letting up, I should probably go, but if you guys have any questions for my characters, leave them in a review. I have so much information on them that will probably never be utilized, so go ahead and ask away. The characters' responses to the questions (hopefully there are some) will be in the next chapter's Author's notes. See ya!**

**Everyone: See ya later! **

**_-SnivyPro18_**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day!

_**Ch.2: First Day!**_

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey guys I'm back with another update to this wonderful story, but first we have some questions for Dream and Serena. And then I have a little response for a review I received for the story.**

**Serena: Questions? What kind of questions? **

**Me: You'll see, anyway, these questions were submitted by reviewers so be mindful of that. This time around we have questions from Shadow Snivy. Ok Serena, first one's for you. It's pretty easy. What's your favorite color? **

**Serena: Huh? We're getting randomly interviewed I guess, but ok. My favorite color is purple. **

**Me: Alright, next question is for Dream. What's your best guess as to why you have your powers?**

**Dream: Umm...Heh. Can I get another question? *hand behind head***

**Me: Ok sure. What's the best thing you ever made with your ice powers?**

**Dream: Huh? Oh there was this one time where I made a giant statue of Serena out of ice. *eyes widen* Ya know what? Scratch that, ehehe! *deep blush***

**Me: Oookaaay. Serena, has anyone called you an embarrassing nickname before? **

**Serena: Oh yes! My mother called me her "little spark" for years. Then my friend Ruby randomly decided to call me Renly. **

**Ruby: It was one time! **

**Serena: What kind of name is that anyway? **

**Me: Ok ok, no reason to bring Ruby in early. Dream...ooooh hehe. Here's a good one. Who do you think is the best character from any Team Eviolite series. You can only pick one, so I'd choose wisely. O_O'**

**Dream: Uh oh. Umm...I-I choose Eve! **

**Eve: Yes! *high threes Dream* Don't worry, I'll protect you from the others. ;)**

**Me: Wow. Serena, if you could describe Dream in one word, what would it be?**

**Serena: Cute! Wait, did I just say that out loud? *mega blush* **

**Dream: Yep. Eheheh... *blushes equally* **

**Me: Learning a lot today aren't we? Dream, Shadow Snivy wants you to attempt an extremely painful yoga pose in the next authors note. **

**Dream: ...ok? **

**Me: Alright Serena. If you could describe yourself in one word, what would it be? **

**Serena: Ok well...I would have to say "sympathetic".**

**Dream: True... **

**Me: Ok Dream, last question. Do you have any grand parents? Lol. **

**Dream: What kind of question is that? Of course I have grand parents. If I didn't, I certainly wouldn't be alive today. Lol. **

**Serena: Alive to be cute... *eyes grow wide* Ok what is wrong with me today?! *blushes* **

**Dream: *face-palm***

**Well that wraps up the questions, now on to the response to the review. **

**The Silver Eevee: This update has been made faster in part by you, but be glad ya didn't shadow ball me. That's Eve's thing and she'd be pretty mad at you. ^_^' **

**Serena: Yeah she probably would. *laughs* Were is she anyway? **

**Eve: Right here! *Shadow Balls SP18 in face***

**Me: Ugh...thanks for your *cough* interest in the story, ehhhh. **

**Dream: Wow, ya know. I like her. Hehe. **

**Serena: What?!**

**Dream: S-s-sorry! **

**Eve: Aww, thank you. But I'm taken. Hmm, you should date the vulpix girl though. You two look like you could have chemistry. ^_^**

**Serena and Dream: W-what do you mean?**

**Eve: Heh. See? You even speak at the same time! :)**

**Serena and Dream: *blush heavily* **

**Dream: I'm starting to wish our writer was awake...**

**Serena: You really think we have chemistry?**

**Eve: Why of course! You two look so cute together! **

**Dream: Ok, why are we still discussing this?**

**Serena: Uhh...No reason. *nervous smile and a blush* **

**Me: Eve? What have you been doing? Don't give my characters any ideas! **

**Eve: Oh I won't. *winks at Dream and Serena before walking off* **

**Me: Ok...So with that out of the way, we can finally begin the-aaaahhhh! *gets hit with a shadow ball* **

**Eve: Let's begin the chapter! Yay!**

* * *

_**8:00am, Melodos High School, Serena's POV: **_

Walking through the halls, it was as if the entire school was staring at me. Or at least that's how it felt, and I knew exactly why. The reason ticked me off. It seemed that you couldn't even walk with Dream without someone giving you odd looks. They didn't look at Dream, but they sure did notice me. It's like Dream didn't even exist to them, and that just irritated me even more. Why did they have to treat him this way?

I felt Dream tap my shoulder. I turned my head to see a concerned look on his face. I guess he was worried about me because of how everyone was looking at me. I gave him a reassuring look as we continued on down the hall. "It shouldn't be long until we reach our first class." At least I hope so. The sooner we get out of this crowd, the better, and we didn't want to be late.

Our schedule had eight periods on it, with seven classes and a period for lunch. School ended at four, so it was about a good eight hour school day. Our first class was geography. Then we were supposed to go to math, types and move match-ups, lunch, music, biology, battle prep, and history. I was shaken from my thoughts when Dream tapped my shoulder again.

"Uhh Serena. I think we're here." He told me, looking down at his schedule. I looked at the room number next to the door and then at my own schedule to confirm it.

"Yep. This is the room. Let's go in and find a seat before we're late." I replied with a nod of my head as I put my schedule away. Walking into the room, I was relieved to see that there weren't very many pokemon there yet. In fact, the only other person there besides us was...Ruby? Oh man. I just realized that I had no idea how I was gonna phrase the "introduction" of my new friend. Ruby was one of the nicest pokemon around, but I had no idea how she'd react to Dream. When she noticed me, her eyes lit up and she waved at me excitedly. I tapped Dream's side as I began making my way towards her. Dream followed.

"Hey Ruby! Hey...Dream..." She faded off, looking at me with a confused expression for a second. She seemed to think over it briefly before her expression widened into a big smile. "So ya made friends with Dream huh? That's great! It's so nice to see that I'm rubbing off on you!" She turned to Dream with the same smile while I just stood there and blinked in surprise. "Nice to meet ya Dream! I'm Ruby!" Dream seemed just as surprised as I was, but he shook her outstretched paw without hesitation. Who would blame him? Today was the first time he had made friends in his life.

Anyway, Ruby was a nice and kind hearted fennekin who was friends with almost everyone, leave aside jerks like Burn and his two goons. I don't know why I was so worried. She was one of my two best friends here at the school.

"What was wrong there Serena? You looked worried. Did you honestly think that I would be mean to Dream?" She asked me with a small laugh. I just smiled.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit overwhelmed with how everyone else treats him that's all. Anyway Dream, she's already introduced herself but this is my best friend, Ruby. Trust me, she's one of the nicest pokemon you'll ever meet." I introduced her.

"I'll take your word for it. Now let's sit down before anyone else gets here. Not everyone is so nice." He said as he picked a seat next to Ruby who happened to be next to a wall. I sat next to him just as other pokemon started walking through the door. Apparently we had been pretty early. Luckily, no one payed us any mind as they made their way around the room and found their seats.

"So when did you two meet?" I heard Ruby ask Dream. I had a feeling that she was going to pry every bit of information out of us. I just hope she doesn't ask about anything related to his ability.

"Oh, umm. See Burn and his two goons attacked me on my way here, and Serena helped me out. No one's ever stood up for me like that." He replied. She smiled.

"Hmm. Seems like someone really cares about you." She said to him while taking a moment to look at me and wink. I just rolled my eyes and smiled, though I could feel my cheeks grow warm. Ruby was really nice, but she always had a way of embarrassing me.

"Yeah. Thanks to her I now have two friends." He replied, referencing to me just as an espeon with slightly dark blue eyes walked in and stood at the front of the classroom. That's Mrs. Jade, the geography teacher here at the school. My mother was a personal friend of hers, so I already knew her, but no one knew where she came from. She wouldn't say, not even on her job application from what my mother told me, and she kept her last name to herself. She used her first. I found it quite odd, but she was a teacher. Probably nothing much to worry about.

"Welcome students to your first day back after what I assume was an eventful summer break for you all." She spoke in a kind yet calm manner. "I am Mrs. Jade and I will be your geography teacher for the remainder of the year." Just then, the door flew open only for a riolu to run in, trip over his own feet and crash into a trash can near Mrs. Jade's desk. Ugh. Figures...Ryan's late and making a fool out of himself. I had no idea we were all in the same class. I looked to my side to see Ruby laughing, of course the whole class was too, but her laughing was noticeably sentimental.

"I'm good!" Ryan said, lifting his paw into the air while still face down near the trash can. Mrs. Jade walked over to him with a small smile on her face, though I'm sure it wasn't because of his tardiness.

"So glad you could join us today Ryan." She said to him in a calm composure. Ryan looked up at her from his position on the floor. His expression was comical.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" He joked. I could hear Ruby snickering at his silly behavior.

Mrs. Jade looked at him with an honest expression. "Ryan dear, every teacher's heard of you. Now get up." She smiled as she helped him up. "Go pick a seat and don't be late tomorrow." She informed him.

"Will do Mrs. J!" He said before he spotted us and walked over. Mrs. Jade just shook her head. When he spotted Dream, he paused for a second, but proceeded to sit behind him, probably so he could talk to Ruby and me. I still hadn't talked to him about Dream. "Hey Serena. Make a new friend while you were away?" He asked in a lax tone. Heh, at least that went well. I honestly didn't know what I'd do if my friends didn't support my friendship with Dream.

I looked back to him. "I'll tell ya later, but I'm pretty sure you've already heard of Dream." He nodded, smiling in confirmation before turning his attention towards the front of the class. I looked over at Dream and smiled. "Looks like my friends are on board."

He turned to me and smiled back. "Thanks." I nodded just as Mrs. Jade cleared her throat to get our attention. She didn't seem like too serious a teacher, which was good, but her ominous profile was kind of offsetting.

"Before we get started, I'd like to announce that club sign ups begin today, so don't forget to register yourself before your targeted club runs out of spaces." Yes! Club sign ups. I always signed up for the school choir. Hmm... I wonder if Dream could sing...

My thoughts were broken up when Mrs. Jade continued. "Now without further ado, we will start our first lesson. And, just as a kind gesture for your first day, no books will be required for this lesson and I won't give any homework." She smiled at all of us. Everyone cheered at that news. Once everyone had quieted down, she turned around and pulled a giant map down from the white board. **(A/N: Just imagine one of those giant maps you can pull down and retract that mounts at the top of a white board) **

She then turned back to us and began to speak. "Now our first lesson will focus on a famous landmark in Krakto, a warrior continent far to the north-east of here whose national sport is arena based tournaments. This landmark in particular is one of the world's tallest peaks, Kila Mountain. Now this particular mountain's harsh temperatures and airless altitudes towards its peak prevent many from climbing too far up, but it has been said that it holds secrets only explorable at high altitudes." She explained. She then pointed to a specific point on the map. "This is Krakto, and Kila Mountain is located just north-east of a massive town and tourist hotspot, Modasa Town, and when I say massive, I mean it. This town is characterized by its bright lights, countless shops, casinos, and hotels. Kila Mountain's fame is what keeps this busy place up and running."

Upon inspection of the room, it seemed that half of the class was already bored. Tai, a frogadier in our class, was asleep on his desk as it seemed, and the others didn't seem too focused either. Looking over to my side, I was surprised to find that Dream was completely engaged in the lesson. He seemed genuinely interested. I'll have to ask him about that after school. Besides him, there were a few others who were paying attention including a tyrunt named Leon, Rina the silver riolu, Collin the charmander, and Kody, another riolu.

"Kila Mountain is also a dormant volcano, so while there's no danger of eruptions, the mountain is quite famous for it's relaxing hot springs and lava pools for certain fire types." The lesson continued for the next hour and a half before the bell rang, signifying the end of class.

After being dismissed, Dream, Ruby, Ryan and I met up in the hallway to talk. Ryan immediately turned to Dream. "So Dream. I've heard things about you, and I gotta say that you're really lucky to have met Serena. I'm Ryan, the pleasure is all yours." He said as he extended his paw out towards Dream. Ruby just smiled and rolled her eyes. Dream seemed pretty amused, crossing his arms and smirking at Ryan's rather...interesting introduction. I tilted my head at this out-of-character action. Hmm...

"Heh, so I see." He replied, closing his eyes before reopening them and shaking his paw. "And it's true. I am lucky to have met Serena. She really helped me out against Burn and she's pretty much my first friend...ever. Not to mention she introduced me to you guys." Ryan just smiled at him.

"Heh, well it's certainly no shocker why she helped you, I mean she's been fo-" I instantly slapped my paw over his mouth before he could continue any further. I didn't exactly know how he found out about...that, but I wasn't gonna let him tell Dream about it. And yet again, I felt my face grow warm.

"Ehehe. Well Dream and I have to get to class. We'll see you guys later." I said quickly in a nervous tone as I grabbed Dream and walked off, leaving Ruby and Ryan to their own confused expressions.

* * *

_**10:00am, Dream's POV: **_

"So what was that about?" I asked Serena as we walked down the hall to our next class. She turned to me with a surprised look on her face.

"H-huh? O-oh, umm... I was just w-worried that we'd be late for class. Yeah, that's it. And Ryan's kind of a chatterbox." She replied hurried in a nervous tone. I decided to drop the subject because it was making her uncomfortable, but something about what Ryan was going to tell me made her really nervous and I was kind of curious on the matter. And the way she interrupted him was strange as well. Oh well. Maybe she'd tell me later.

I looked at her with an unconvinced expression. "It's fine Serena. I won't pester you about it." I assured her with a laugh. This seemed to calm her down a bit. "Let's just focus on school right now. So is Ryan always like that?" I asked her, changing the subject. She just laughed at my question.

"Heh, yeah. He's a clumsy jokester and nearly everyone likes him because of his go-with-the-flow personality as he calls it. That trash can incident today was just the tip of the iceberg. To be completely honest, I'm pretty sure Ruby might have a crush on him." She replied. That caught my attention. Ruby and Ryan? Wow, first day with friends and there's already romance drama.

"Well that's certainly something interesting to think about. Oh hey I think this is our next class. Let's go." I told her as we entered.

_**1 hour later: **_

We only had math for an hour, but I was kind of glad about that. Out of all of the subjects at school, it was my least favorite. We didn't really do anything in class, so it made for a rather uneventful hour other than a teacher introduction and a basic rundown of the year lesson-wise. Our teacher was Mr. Palmer, a leafeon. He was more of a serious teacher than Mrs. Jade and it didn't exactly go to help the least favorite subject situation, but I could deal with it.

Anyway, our next class was called types and move match ups, which was basically, well, a class that taught the basics of pokemon type match ups like water and fire as well as defense against those with a type advantage. What I personally liked about this class was that, like battle prep, we got to be physically active and use attacks. It also took creativity to defeat a type advantaged opponent.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice shouted from behind us as we exited Mr. Palmer's classroom. We turned around to see Ruby run up to us. "Where ya headed?"

"Oh hey Ruby. We were just heading to types and move match ups. Dream and I just so happened to have the exact same schedule, so we always stay together. You?" Serena replied. Ruby produced a wide smile at that response.

"Sweet! Looks like we have the same class this period. And you two having all the same classes. I've heard of coincidences but I've never seen that before. I suppose anything's possible though." She responded. "So, shall we get going?"

I nodded and we were on our way to our next class. This school was actually quite big with three floors and plenty of classrooms on each...probably about fifty to sixty on each level. It was a wonder that we didn't get lost. As we were walking, Ruby suddenly turned to me and spoke to me quietly.

"Tell me Dream... Does Serena seem happy to you?" She asked me to my own confusion. Regardless, I thought about it for a second and quickly came up with something to say.

"Well, I haven't seen her frown since I met her. In fact, she's been pretty ecstatic if you ask me." I replied. Ruby looked away with a faint smile on her face. "Why do you ask?" I asked her.

She looked back over to me and sighed. "Oh, it's just that Serena has this dream of adventure, but she never has time to even venture outside of town. Except to go home of course. With a principal for a mother and her valedictorian status on the line, not to mention music, she's got a lot to do. It was beginning to effect her...but when I saw how upbeat she was this morning, I was surprised." She explained. Suddenly an idea found its way into my mind.

I smirked at what I had just been told. "Heh, I think I know of a way I can make that happen. They don't call me Dream for nothing." I replied enthusiastically. "My plan does require me to have a talk with the principal however."

"Well good luck with that. Being a principal, Serena's mom is pretty strict as you would probably guess, and I'm not too sure how well she'd take to her daughter going off somewhere with a boy." Ruby explained. This didn't really seem like much of a concern to me, the principal part at least. I couldn't even count how many times I'd been to that office for things that my ability had apparently caused. No one knew about my ability of course, but I still got blamed for it all.

"I didn't really have that in mind. I was planning on talking to Serena about her staying over at my house since we live along the same route to school. Then she goes and asks her mom and it might be a bit easier. I know it won't happen if I tell her I'm taking Serena all over the place, so we can just leave the question at that and I can surprise Serena with my plan on the way home." I explained. Ruby nodded in approval.

"But how do you know that Serena's mom will trust her staying over at your house?" Ruby asked again. I just laughed.

"Trust me. With how many times I've been to her office, my parents and Serena's mother should be best friends by now." I replied just as we arrived at our destination, types and move match-ups. Serena turned back to us.

"Man, you guys sure were chatty back there. I'm glad you guys are getting along. Guess I couldn't really hear you over the crowd though." She said happily once she faced us.

"Yeah...The crowd. Ehehe. That's why you couldn't hear us. It's not like we were-ow!" I replied nervously before Ruby stomped on my foot. Serena just looked at us strangely before shaking her head.

"I swear you two are the strangest pokemon I've ever met. Come on, let's go before we're late." She turned around and walked in, laughing lightly while doing so.

* * *

_**1 hour later: **_

After an hour of learning the basics of types, which was pretty much review from last year, it was time to head to the cafeteria for lunch, or as I liked to call it, the flower room. Of course the flowers that my ability had caused to grow all over the place had long since been removed, but I just liked to name the places of my various ability accidents, like the arctic zone (my math class from last year), or the destroyed garden. You can probably guess what that one is. Mom was pretty mad about that.

"So uh Dream? You seemed really interested in what Mrs. Jade was talking about in Geography. Why exactly is that? You didn't seem nearly as interested in any of the others so far." Serena asked me on our way to the cafeteria.

"Oh, ehehe. You noticed that? I guess I should really get used to people noticing me. Well truth is that I love to learn about new places. I want to travel around the world some day. As long as I've got places to go and new things to see, I'm happy." She seemed excited by that answer, and I'm pretty sure I know why.

"Wow. Well you certainly won't have any trouble getting around with those quick feet of yours. Going that fast felt so awesome. That explains why you always have perfect attendance and are never tardy." It took her three seconds to think about what she had just said before she froze and her face grew bright red.

"Uhh, how did you know that I have a perfect attendance record?" I asked her, confused. Ruby just stared at her looking slightly amused.

"U-umm, well. I...I might have taken a look at some of my mom's paperwork and found your file. I'll have to admit, I get a little curious at times." Serena admitted, still looking quite embarrassed. I didn't get it. Why look at my file? I couldn't be that interesting, could I?

At that point Ruby decided to break the ice and change the topic. "Ok guys, enough of this boring attendance file stuff. I'm hungry. You guys coming or what?" She asked before walking ahead, stoping only to look back at us to see if we were following.

"...Curious huh?" I laughed.

"Shut up." Serena replied, smiling playfully as we entered the cafeteria.

Upon entering the cafeteria, we immediately spotted Ryan over to our right. He wasn't too hard to spot considering that he had slipped and crashed into a table right as we walked in. I looked near him to see the cause and found it. "Wet floor..."

"Of course. Let's go see if he's ok." Ruby sighed as she walked over in his direction. We followed and were soon met with the sight of Ruby attempting to remove a badly disoriented Ryan from the floor.

"Umm, you ok Ryan? You look like you just got slammed on the head with an iron tail. If not you should really consider taking dancing lessons." I joked as I looked at how he was trying to maintain balance. He didn't seem as amused as the others.

"Ugh, haha very funny-woah." He said falling slightly before catching himself on the edge of the table. "Ok maybe I should consider slowing down a bit."

"I'd say so. Wet floor signs aren't too kind to people in a rush." Ruby agreed while helping him get to his seat. He gave her an annoyed look when he sat down.

"I swear they wet the floors specifically for me to slip on them! That sign is always there!" He complained, making both Serena and Ruby laugh.

"That sign just appeared here today. This is the first day of school." Ruby's response just seemed to annoy him more, but he let it go.

"So how ya doin' so far Dream? I don't believe we've had time to actually talk yet. How about you guys sit down and we can get to it?" Ryan asked us before grabbing a berry from the basket of fruit on the table and eating it. We went ahead, sat down and did the same.

"So Dream, I'm just gonna go out on a limb here. Those things they say about you...the blizzard, the flowers...they're true aren't they?" Right then and there I did a mental face-palm.

"Uhh-"

"What? T-that's crazy. People can't just make blizzards and flowers appear out of nowhere am I right? Ehehe." Serena interrupted nervously, causing a few strange looks from our two friends.

I just held up my hand casually. "No, Serena. It's fine. If they want to know, then so be it. They are our friends." I said in a calm tone that seemed to confuse her.

She wasn't the only one that was confused. "Know about what? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked me.

I just smirked. "Hmm." I voiced before I flicked the edge of the table and the basket of fruit split into two copies, one sliding towards Ruby and Ryan's end. They both looked at a loss for words at what just happened. "Wow, interesting. I didn't think that it'd actually duplicate like that." I said simply as if this sort of thing were normal, which it was...for me at least.

Ruby and Ryan just stared at me. "You mean you just...You did that?" Ruby asked me in a shocked tone. I simply nodded. "But how?! That was amazing and...impossible. You didn't even move or anything."

I raised my finger at that statement. "Ah, but I disagree. You see, I flicked the table." I replied with a smile. I'll have to admit, I was having fun with this.

"And how is that supposed to tell us how you did that?" Ruby asked me with a quite confused expression on her face. Ryan was busying himself studying the two baskets of fruit, pretty much distracted. Serena seemed to be amused by this little display as well.

"Because that's how I imagined it. It's like a dream huh?" I replied. Ruby still just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you..." Her eyes suddenly lit up with realization. "The blizzard and the flowers...that really was you! And your saying that you just imagined it?"

"Uhh, well yes to the basket. Not exactly sure on the whole blizzard and flower accidents. They could have been just stray thoughts that got loose." I replied.

"Accidents? Wait, so you're saying that those two incredibly impossible instances were flukes created by loose fragments of your own mind?" Ruby asked me again. Ryan was paying attention now. Apparently he had lost interest in the fruit baskets.

"Exactly, though the way you phrased it sounds a bit weird. You see, I have a bit of an...incredible imagination. You could even say that whatever is in my imagination is reality...because it's true. I can make it true." I said as I made an apple appear in my right hand.

"So you can creat things based on your imagination?"

"Yep. But I don't just have the ability to create things. I can also do things. For instance, Serena and I got to the school from the forest in under five minutes. Just in time to get to class. I ran us here...fast."

"Wow." Came Ruby's response. "Well now we know your secret but I don't understand why you don't just tell everyone about this."

"Because if I did, I'm afraid that people might be afraid of me. They already think I'm bad luck." I replied.

"Ugh, well I still can't believe that people treat you this way. Superstition is one thing but you can't just hate or avoid someone because of it. In fact, we should probably just stay off the topic altogether. It just puts me in a bad vibe." Ruby vented. I can imagine that she rarely got angry, so this must've really set wrong with her. "Anyway, well thanks for being truthful with us, although you didn't have to toy around like that. You could've just been upfront with us in the first place."

I smiled. "But what fun is that? I couldn't just tell you. It was mine and Serena's secret. She's the first one I told." I said before taking a bite out of my apple.

"Heh, fine. I guess that's justified." Ruby gave in.

"So I was actually right about something for once? Wow. I'm usually dead wrong when I go out on a limb like that and it usually ends up with my complete embarrassment. That trash can stunt in Mrs. Jade's class today was just the tip of the ice burg." Ryan finally spoke up. "Anyway, it appears that you two don't leave each other's side much. What's up which your schedules?"

"Well, they're exactly the same interestingly enough. We were quite surprised when we found out." Serena explained.

Ryan nodded in understanding. "Ah, well you two are lucky then. That sort of thing doesn't happen too often and I didn't quite take Dream as the musical type at first glance. Anyway, we should probably get going. Lunch ends in about two minutes and we still need to find our next classes." He said as we quickly ate a couple more berries and fruit and headed off.

* * *

_**Serena's POV: **_

The rest of school went by with a rush, and before I knew it, it was the middle of last period and we were in history taught by a gardevoir named Mrs. Laurienne. She allowed us to call her Mrs. Laura if we wanted to because her name was a bit long. We were in the middle of discussing the history of another country, and of course Dream was listening to the whole thing intently. It was about a country somewhere in the world called the Nation of the Twin Fangs. **(AN: One little announcement: This was part of an epic series. Yay for reference! :) Make a guess) **

"The Nation of the Twin Fangs was once divided by a two sided war fought over artifacts known as plates. These plates were in fact the same ones that are said to have derived from Arceus. Now, it was initially the power contained within these plates that caused the two sides to form and wage war. The war lasted for years on end, that is until the country's future leader, Shade showed up and ended the war. No one is sure how he ended it, but we do know that the plates are somehow being uncovered in various places around the world today." Mrs. Laura explained.

"Shade then went on to rule the nation along with his wife Shine, bringing on a new age of peace and prosperity. A rebellion soon followed however. There were apparently rebels who didn't want the war to end, so they formed a network of tunnels underneath the nation where they plotted to destroy the peace and bring back the war. The country was nearly destroyed in the ensuing uprising, but two individuals were said to have confronted and defeated the leader of the rebellion and it quickly dispersed. The country is still peaceful today under the rule of Shade's daughter, Shana. Her head of guard, Flare stands by her side to assist in keeping the peace." She finished just as the final bell rang.

"Ok class, further research into this topic won't be necessary for the test but I strongly encourage it. It will certainly come in handy." Mrs. Laura suggested as we stood up from our desks and began making our way towards the door. I decided that this was the best time to go sign up for my club, but before I could do so, Dream stopped me.

"Uh Serena, can I ask you something?" He asked me. For some reason he looked a bit nervous.

"Umm sure Dream. What is it?" I asked back. I wasn't particularly in a hurry. Not many students signed up for choir and I didn't exactly favor the option of blowing Dream off.

"Oh umm, well I'm sort of afraid to ask this because your mother is, well, the principal, but do you think you could stay over at my house?" He asked, which kind of surprised me for a second. "I-I mean it's not like you have to, but-" I put my paw over his mouth.

"No, it's fine. I'll ask my mom. It's just that your question caught me off guard, that's all." I replied with a reassuring smile. "I'm not saying it'll be easy though. Come on, I have to go there to sign up for my club anyway." I said before walking off.

My mom's office was in the middle of the second floor and it was pretty hard to miss. To be honest, I was quite nervous about this question myself.

When we reached the office, I turned back to face Dream. "Maybe you should stay out here. I've never asked my mom this question before." I suggested. Dream nodded before I turned around and entered the office. The room was fairly sized, nice and organized. There were filing cabinets lining the walls and a clock on the wall to my right. There wasn't much of anything else but a desk that my mother was currently sitting behind filling out paperwork.

My mother looked up from her paperwork and smiled at me. "Why hello Serena. How was your first day?" My mother was strict, but other than that she was a pretty great mom.

"Huh? Oh, it was great. I actually made a new friend." I replied, trying not to reveal my nervousness.

"New friend? Well that's good. I never thought I'd see you guys add someone to your group." Ruby may have been friends with everyone, but 'our group' consisted of only Ruby, Ryan, myself and now Dream because I wasn't all that social. "So did you just come to say hello, or is there something else you need? Club sign ups are outside the office and you're usually one of the first to sign up for something."

"Oh, well actually I did come here to ask you something. Umm, would it be ok if I stayed over at someone's house today?" I asked her carefully. Her ears perked up at the question.

"Stay over at someone's house? That's the first time you've asked that. Might I ask who you're talking about?" She asked me. I honestly didn't know how this was going to go.

"Oh, umm well it's actually the new friend I told you about. He doesn't really have many other friends and I just wanted to see if you'd let me spend some time with him after school." I replied. I was kind of nervous about mentioning the fact that I wanted to spend the night at a boy's house. Turns out I was right to be.

My mother just sighed. "So your new friend is a boy. I'm sorry Serena but if I haven't met him and his parents formally I have to say no." My hopes started to fall at that point.

"But mom, he's really nice and surely you trust me enough to be careful who I choose to be friends with. You'd trust Ryan."

"That's because I know Ryan and his parents. I'm afraid this is a different situation." She replied.

"But-" I started to say when the door suddenly opened and Dream stepped in.

"Umm Ma'am, if it's a problem, I understand. I'm the one that asked her to ask you, but it's fine if you don't approve." Dream told my mother respectfully. My mother froze at the sight of him.

"Wait, so you...want to spend the night at Sky Dream's house? He's your new friend?" My mom asked slowly.

"Umm, yeah. I met him on the way to school today." I replied. She seemed to smile at this.

"Hmm. You may go."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You may spend the night with Dream any time you like. Just let me know and don't be late for school the next day. Ok?" My mom explained, surprising me yet again.

"O-oh, umm, of course. I won't be late. Thank you!" I thanked her with a smile on my face. She simply closed her eyes with a light laugh.

"Your welcome. Now you two go have fun before I change my mind. And don't forget to sign up for a club." We both nodded before exiting the office.

"Well she sure flipped fast." Dream commented after we had closed the door.

"Yeah it's weird. She never does that once she makes up her mind. Anyway, the club sign up sheets are right here." I said as I walked over to them and put my name down on the sheet that said 'Choir'. "Got anything in mind?"

He just smiled at me and took the pen that was placed on the desk for people to sign up with. "What do you think?" He asked rhetorically as he put his name down for choir as well. I was surprised to say the least.

"You can sing?"

"Well it's not something that I really share but yeah. I never felt the need to. I prefer playing an instrument really. I've never signed up for a club before either. What? Do you not believe me? He asked me with a laugh.

"Huh? Oh, no I didn't say that. It's just surprising." I replied. He seemed to understand.

"Yeah, I get that. I don't exactly look like a singer. But why don't we get going huh? I kinda want you to meet my parents." Meeting his parents. I'm pretty sure why he wants me to meet them. He's never brought a friend home and they're probably worried about that.

"Ok, let's go then."

* * *

_**4:30pm, Melados Town:**_

As we were walking through town, Dream turned to me and attempted to start a conversation. "So Serena. How much do ya know about this town?" He asked, confusing me slightly.

"Umm, well I've been living outside of it and going to school in it all of my life so I'd say fairly well. Why?"

"Hmm... Nope, that's not enough. Come on, I've got things to show ya. I've spent a lot of time walking around this town by myself on the weekends and during the summer. I know quite a lot. We only have time for one place today though." He said before walking off. I just smiled and followed as he took me down a couple of streets, stopping at a small building on the west side of town. He stopped and turned to face me.

"This is the best flower shop in town. The florist here, Bella, is one of the nicest pokemon in town. She might even be able to compete with Ruby. Come on." He said as he entered the shop.

An incredible aroma of fragrant flowers of all kinds greeted us as we walked in. There was a bellosim behind a counter at the back of the room and everything just looked beautiful. It was a wonder that I didn't known of this place until now.

"Why hello Dream. How's my favorite customer?" Bella asked Dream as we walked up to the counter. Favorite customer?

"Everything's been great, thanks. Anyway Bella, this is my new friend Serena." Dream introduced me. I guess it would seem that I didn't know much about his personality. He's a lot different that I thought at first. Not that that's a bad thing.

"Oh, well hello Serena. As you already know, I'm Bella and I own this shop. It's nice to meet you." She greeted with the same wide smile that Ruby always had. "Anyway, what are you here for today Dream?" She questioned.

"Oh, well I was just showing Serena the shop today, but..." He said before he wrote something down on a notepad that was on the counter and slid it to Bella. She read what was on it and seemed surprised. She seemed to look at me suspiciously before heading back into a sort of back room and coming back with a gracidea flower. Dream pulled out some poké and put it on the counter as she handed the flower to him.

"There ya go. Thank you for your business as always Dream." She thanked him. I was a little interested in the reason why he bought a flower right this moment.

"Thanks Bella." He thanked her back before turning to me.

"So Dream, who's the flower for?" I asked him out of curiosity. He just laughed.

"It's for you of course. Gracidea flowers are supposed to show gratitude. I wanted to thank you for being my first friend. I figured since we were here, I'd get you one." He replied, catching me off guard.

"For me...?" I managed. He just laughed, probably noticing my surprise. For the millionth time today, my face grew warm, but this time I felt extremely happy instead of embarrassed. "Oh..." I voiced before I quickly gave Dream a hug. "Thank you Dream!" I thanked him rather joyously. It was a small gesture, yes, but no one has ever bought me flowers before, much less a boy, and he did that right up front.

"Heh, no problem. I was thinking you could wear it in your hair." He suggested, pointing to the red curls of fur on top of my head.

"Oh, great idea. Umm...could you help me?" I asked as I let go of him. It was kind of hard for me to both reach up there and tie the flower into my hair.

"Sure." He took the gorgeous flower and gently tied it in my hair next to my right ear. "There ya go."

Bella laughed lightly over to our side. "Well that was certainly a cute display. You two remind me of when I was in high school." She commented. My face grew warm with embarrassment. Dream was noticeably embarrassed as well.

"Ok Bella, well we'll see you later. We were on our way home when we decided to come here so we better get going." Dream said before we began making our way over to the door.

"Alright. It was nice to see you Dream. Thanks for stopping by!" Bella called out as we exited the shop.

* * *

_**Just Outside of Town: **_

"So you're Bella's favorite customer huh?" I asked him just as we had hit the outskirts of town. He gave out a small laugh and nodded.

"Yeah. My mom sends me there all the time to pick up the flowers and plants that she orders for her garden. I'm quite the returning customer you could say." He explained. "Anyway, I don't really want my parents fretting over me for how long it's taking me to get back, so how about we run?"

"Please?!" I practically begged. I absolutely loved the rush of going that fast.

"Heh, Alright then, hop on my shoulders." I did as he instructed and in an instant, we were out of there.

Interestingly enough, I didn't even feel close to falling off when we were going this fast. I didn't even feel any g-force. I guess Dream's ability made that possible. He kept me safe. In a matter of minutes, we were there...or so I thought.

"Uhh, Dream. This isn't a house." I said when we came to a stop in front of some trees. He just looked back at me and smiled. He then walked through the mass of trees and suddenly we were standing before a massive, beautiful waterfall. "Wow...Dream. What is this?" I asked him in complete awe as I slid off of his back.

He turned to face me. "Surprise. From now on, since you're allowed to stay at my house whenever you want, I'm gonna take you all around this area to see things that you normally have no time to see. Ruby told me that you dream of adventure, so as my name implies, I'm making it happen. This waterfall is one of my favorite places to visit. Normally it takes me about a minute to get here, but I kind of got lost because of the unfamiliar route." He explained. I just about broke down. I couldn't believe how nice he was.

"Dream..." I closed my eyes, smiling before opening them again. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I've always wanted to see this kind of stuff."

"Well hey, you've been so nice to me. Why shouldn't I be nice back? And I can't resist bringing a friend along because, well, you know." Came bis response. "Now as you can tell, this waterfall is pretty well hidden behind these trees and isn't easily heard. That's one of the things that I like about it. It was a secret. It's also incredibly beautiful of course." I nodded in agreement.

"But the really cool thing about this waterfall is at the top. Up we go." He said before a tangible cloud suddenly appeared below us and began to lift us into the air. We continued to rise until we were higher than the waterfall and then the cloud began moving towards the top of the waterfall. There was a small pool of water at the top of it where water was gushing out of the top slightly. We jumped off of the cloud when we got close enough and landed in the center of the pool with a splash. The cloud disappeared soon after.

Looking out from where I was standing was the most amazing view I had ever seen. I could see for miles in any direction. Most of what I saw was the vast forrest that surrounded this area, but there was also a crystal clear lake visible in the distance, some mountains a fairly large distance away, and one of the hugest trees I had ever seen in my life. There were rarely any mystery dungeons in this part of the world, but I wonder if there are some out there in those woods or maybe the mountains. Also visible from this height were a couple of rivers and streams that ran through parts of the forrest. We didn't live near a coastline sadly, so no beach.

"This is so awesome!" I exclaimed as I took it all in. "Can we come here sometime at sunset? I want to see how it all looks under that kind of light. Oh, and tomorrow, how about that lake over there?" I asked him in an excited tone. He just held up his hands, laughing slightly as he did so, to try to calm me down.

"Ok ok, calm down. Sure, I'll take you to see the lake. And maybe we can come here at sunset on the weekend." He answered. I nodded.

"Ok, well I guess we should be getting to your house now. I don't think we should make your parents worry about you." I said as I took one last look at the fantastic scenery before me.

"Oh yeah... That's probably a good idea. We've gotta go!" Dream realized as he created a cloud and we set off.

* * *

_**Dream's House: **_

When we finally reached a house, 'finally' as in one minute later, I slid off of Dream's back and we walked up to the door. "Now Serena, naturally I should warn you that my parents might be a little, umm, excited that I brought a friend home, so please try not to be freaked out by them ok." Dream warned me before he out his hand on the door knob.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Dream." I replied as he opened the door. There was an impatient servine standing behind it looking worried when it opened.

"Oh Arceus, there you are Dream. Why are you late getting home? You're never late. You had your father and I worried and...oh. Who's this?" The servine that must've been Dream's mother asked. She seemed more interested in me than Dream's tardiness now.

"Oh, sorry I'm late Mom. Anyway, this is my friend Serena." He introduced me. She seemed a bit surprised for a second.

"You made a friend?! Dream honey, that's great! Hello Serena, nice to meet you!" She greeted. She seemed a little to excited, but then again I could see why.

"Nice to meet you too umm..."

"Just call me Jenna." She finished for me.

"Ok, well Serena. Why don't you go on ahead to my room while I talk with my parents about something. I'll be in right after you. We have to get situated before we can make conversation. I can hardly believe that your mother would like us in the same bed. Luckily, I can fix that." Dream suggested to me. I simply nodded. "It's straight that way, turn left and first door to your right."

* * *

_**Dream's POV: **_

"You brought a girl home? Dream, do you-"

"Ugh, mooooom, no. She's just a friend. My first friend can be a girl ya'know. Where's Dad anyway?" I asked my mom.

"Oh he's sleeping right now. I know, so much for worrying right?" She replied, laughing slightly. "Anyway, so where did you meet her?"

"Oh, I met her on my way to school. She stopped Burn from messing with me and she prevented me from having to use my ability to escape the situation. I told her everything because I trust her. I also have two other friends named Ruby and Ryan because of her." I replied, receiving quite a bit of surprise from my mother.

"Well, you've certainly had an eventful first day. Anyway, I'd say you better get in there before your guest get's restless. I'll try to get your father up to meet her." She told me while laughing. I laughed along before I walked to my room as well.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

**Whew! I finally finished the next chapter of Imagine. First day of school and some bonding. References...answer what you think they are in your reviews. I am still doing questions for my characters in author's notes and will continue to do so, so please submit them for Dream, Serena, Ruby and Ryan in your reviews. :) **

**Dream: Yeah, I'm gonna try the yoga pose in the next author's note. Not gonna try now because I kind of need to run somewhere today and I don't need to pull something before then. **

**Me: Ugh fine. I guess I'll just end it with that disappointment then.**

**Serena: Wow, that was a quick author's note. **

**Me: Hey, don't break the fourth wall and throw around that term! Anyway, see ya guys next chapter! :)**

_**-SnivyPro18**_


	4. Chapter 3: Distorted!

**Imagine Ch.3: Distorted**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And welcome back guys to another exciting chapter of Imagine! I just love this story as I've probably mentioned a million times before, and since you guys like it so much, I'm pushing myself to update it as quickly as possible. The ideas are flowing for this story and I've got a great plot to share with you guys so let's get th****is started. I know I've received a bunch of questions for my four new friends here, but I'm going to save those for the end of the chapter this time. No prolonging the excitement.**

**Dream: Ugh, I hate yoga... *laying flat on the floor pitifully***

**Serena: Yeah, the yoga pose didn't go well. As usual, he tried something extreme and ended up...well I'd like to say pulling something but honestly that's what I'm hoping for. I don't really know.**

**Ruby: Umm...you do know you could just imagine being healed, right?**

**Dream: ...Oh yeah. Pfft, sure I knew that. *body glows and he stands up* I totally knew that. Just putting on a show, ya'know?**

**Ryan: Riiiiight. Well if that's all we're doing here. Writer, take it away! Bored here...**

**Me: Not so fast Ryan! We've got more questions!**

**Ryan: Oh come on! **

**Me: So Dream, Fabio The Great wants to know if your powers are limited to making objects out of ice. **

**Dream: Eh, no not really. I can make anything I want out of thin air. It doesn't have to be ice. **

**Me: Alright then! Serena! Fabio also wants to know how it felt to get flowers from a friend. **

**Serena: Well, I've never really gotten anything like that from a friend before, so it honestly felt pretty good.**

**Me: Also from Fabio, Ruby, do you like art?**

**Ruby: Hah, of course! I love art! One of my favorite things!**

**Me: Ryan, have you pulled any pranks, and which one was the most destructive?**

**Ryan: Hmm... The most destructive... I honestly don't know. I've pulled so many. *laughs***

**Me: Now for me? Favorite book and genre. I'd have to say my favorite genre is romance, and book...or rather it's a fanfiction to be honest... My favorite is War of the Plates 2 by Mr. mxsyple.**

**Eve: Hiya! Let's start the chapter! *pushes a button* Yeah!**

**Me: *face-palm* **

* * *

_Through the dark gloom of the night, the midnight shadow dashed. The city did nothing to illuminate this shadow as it moved along the rooftops, dashing and jumping across them expertly, seen by no one. Dark as moonlight, timeless and scarce... -M_

* * *

It was midnight in the city of Sudan's Bay, bright lights shone through the darkness of the night, illuminating the empty streets of the now silent boulevard. The moon shone bright in the sky, big and full, seemingly in absence of greeting.

I dashed and jumped across the rooftops with ease with no destination in sight, making sure I wasn't seen as the lights of the city remained unwavering, threatening to expose me.

Landing on another building, I inspected a peculiar skylight tented black, as if the building's owner didn't want any light to come through. I had reached my destination.

I dropped down into the building, inside which was a dim circle of light that only reached three quarters of the room. Judging from the single small light bulb on the ceiling in the center of the room, I guessed that the building hadn't been renovated in the past three years.

"So I see you decided to show up after all. I would think you would've been out of here by now. This place isn't exactly your...preferred venue." A voice sounded out from in front of me just as a monferno came out of the darkness of the other end of the room.

I laughed lightly as I walked out of the darkness of my corner and slowly walked up to him. "Hmm. Why hello Shawn. Always about curiosity aren't you?" I said to him, putting my hand up to his face. "You have no idea... And that's what I'm renowned for." I suddenly pulled my hand away, my expression turning fierce. "I suggest you keep it that way." I said calmly, no anger shown in my voice.

"Besides. This place holds a certain mystical charm at night. In fact, I wouldn't mind staying here for a while if I had to..." I continued, turning around and walking back a few steps.

"So why are you here anyway? You never told me. You're messages are impossibly discrete." Shawn voiced back.

"Why I'm here?" I asked back with a slight laugh, turning back to face him. "Why that's where you come in Shawn. I've been in this city for some time now and I haven't received any information. I'm afraid news doesn't circulate well around here..." I replied, now beginning to slowly circle around him.

"News? Surely you called me here for more than that! I have more important things to be doing. I'm a thief, not a reporter." Shawn responded, slightly irritated. I gave him an amused smile.

"Oh Shawn. If only you understood the importance of worldly concepts." I sighed, stopping mid-walk. "It's been a pleasure working with you."

I took only a moment to take in his confused look before I raised my arm, a black orb forming in my hand. Then, before he could manage more than an utterly shocked expression, I launched the dark sphere at him, sending him crashing into one of the walls. He quickly recovered, shooting a stream of fire at me. I raised my hand yet again, stopping it just as it was about to make contact. With the closing of my fist, the stream of fire crumbled into ash. He just stared at his destroyed attack in disbelief as I pushed both of my hands outwards toward him. The steel of the wall suddenly bent inward and ensnared him tightly.

"Ugh! What are you doing!? Let me go!" Shawn shouted.

I just gave him a sly smile. "Goodbye Shawn. You know, I do think it's time I leave this city. See other places. Thanks for the advice." I said just as I exited the building, ignoring his many shouts and various grunts. I snapped my fingers as I was walking away from the building, and not a second later, the ground shook with the intensity of an erupting mushroom cloud. Flames erupted from the building, but I never turned back to face it.

"Good information is so hard to come by these days." I sighed as I turned onto the path to the outskirts of the city, completely unimpressed by the transceiver and wanted poster I had left behind.

* * *

**(Earlier) 8:00pm, Dream's House, Serena's POV:**

It was pretty surprising that Mom actually let me stay over at Dream's house. I mean, not that Dream was a bad guy or anything. In fact he was rather sweet, but she was always adamant about who I hung out with. Especially if it was a boy. This was certainly peculiar, but I wasn't complaining.

I took a quick glance around the room. Dream's room sure was interesting. It didn't look at all like the rest of the house, so I assumed that Dream never changed any of the other rooms when he was little.

Still, I could hardly believe that I was actually here of all places. I had wanted to talk to Dream for so long but was too skittish to do so for the longest time, yet here I was in his house marveling at his handiwork.

Apparently I had disturbed Dream while I was observing his room. The mere fact that he was awake was enough proof for that, much less the many feats of shuffling I had ignored. Suddenly I felt guilty. "Ugh. Inconsiderate!" I mumbled in frustration.

"Huh? Oh no, it's fine Serena. My room is pretty interesting." Dream replied, laughing slightly. Apparently he had heard me.

"It's fine? But I woke you-" I was interrupted by the raising of his hand.

"Really. It's no problem. I don't usually fall asleep at this hour anyway. The excitement of today must've been a lot to absorb I guess." He laughed. A look of deep thought seemed to come over him as he turned to face me. "Come to think of it, we haven't really had much time to talk. Just a walk through town and the waterfall. Anything else revolved around school and our meeting was just an introduction."

I raised an imaginary eyebrow at that last statement, causing an almost scared but nervous expression to appear on Dream's face. "N-not that it wasn't an important moment or anything." He tried to assure me.

I laughed at the attempt. "I know Dream. I was just kidding. Lighten up some. It's not like I'm gonna leave you." I comforted him. "Now then. You wanted to talk?"

He let out a sigh. "Oh yeah. Well, you said you think Ruby has a crush on Ryan right?" I nodded. "Well what I want to know is, well, how do you figure that?"

I just smiled. "I don't really need to. She's been my best friend since I was in kindergarten. I know how she thinks, and she likes someone who can make her laugh. It's not all that easy either. It takes a special kind of person to amuse her like that."

Dream put on an enlightened expression. "Oooh I can see how you'd get that now. The guy's clumsy enough to make just about anyone laugh, and I'm pretty sure he's great with comedy too... And now that ya mention it, those two as a couple isn't too hard to imagine..." He saw my nervous expression and laughed. "Don't worry, I can't conjure up scenarios...yet, and besides, you can't make people fall in love."

"Well that's true." I agreed. "Anyway, Ruby's also, well, protective of him. Naturally you'd think that everyone would like the funny guy, but it's more like maybe seventy-five percent of the school, more or less, and it's not solid either. Some have turned on him before because of his clumsy behavior. Burn's the problem along with some of the other more troublesome pokemon at the school." I explained. "Ruby would burn anyone to a crisp if they tried to hurt Ryan. That's the gist of it anyway."

Dream looked a bit worried after I had said that. "Umm, Serena? How do you think others will treat you now that you're friends with me? I mean they didn't exactly know today, but once word gets out-" I stopped him there.

"Dream. Do you honestly think that I care how I'm treated at school if I'm willing to make an effort for you? Everyone treats you like some sort of disease, and it's horrible! I'm not just gonna leave you all alone out of fear for what they think. Ruby and Ryan feel the same, and I'm sure there are others. We just have to find them." I put my paw over his hand. "You are important to me, and in some way to the world apparently. Those powers of yours aren't there for no reason." I smiled at him. "Anything else you'd like to talk about?" I wasn't gonna give him any room to contradict, and frankly the subject aggravated me.

He looked at a loss for words for a second before finally cracking a smile. "I knew I hit the jackpot. Thank you..." I simply nodded. "Now tell me... What's your favorite color?"

I couldn't tell from his voice, but something about his expression made me stop and think. "Oh. So we're doing a 'get to know you' thing now? Ok. My favorite color is purple. Yours?"

"Ok, well...I'd say my favorite color is my eye color. Sky blue." He replied. "Hmm...is there somewhere you've always wanted to visit? I mean, I know you want to travel and all, so..."

"Oh umm, a place I want to visit?" I repeated, trying to think of a response. "Oh, I know! I've kinda always wanted to visit the meadows near Golden Gate City...in the spring when everything is lively and beautiful. I've heard the view is amazing." I reminisced.

Dream had his eyes closed, like he was thinking of something, but he opened one of them in interest as soon as I started talking of the meadow. "Golden Gate City huh?" He looked up at the ceiling. "That's pretty far away, even for me..." He looked back down at the bed. "Still, that's one nice scene to dream of..."

I looked at him oddly before noticing a change in the wall. I squinted as it sparkled for a second, shielding my eyes when a bright flash was emitted from it. When the flash ended, I uncovered my eyes and looked at the wall. I gasped at what I saw. Instead of the wall's normal sky blue coloring, I saw a seemingly realistic view of a meadow of brilliantly beautiful flowers being blown around by a pleasant Spring breeze. The sun seemed to be shining warmly down on the entire scene, like a blanket would on someone's bed. The whole thing looked so real... I felt like I was actually there.

I looked all around the room to find the same thing about all the walls, including the floor and ceiling, which portrayed the ever so radiant sky. "Dream...h-how did you...?" I looked at him in awe for a second before laughing. "Oh yeah, right."

"Heh, forgot for a second did ya?" He laughed before laying back again. "Hmm. Maybe someday you can see this in person. Sure is beautiful..." A short period of silence ensued before he turned back to face me. "Ya know, I've been doing some thinking. The main reason people treat me the way they do is fear, or by extension, superstition. They all think I'm some huge source of bad luck, or a monster that hides amongst them in broad daylight."

I raised an eyebrow, not really seeing where he was going with this. "So I've decided that I'm going to fix that!" He smiled broadly, which surprised me a bit. "See, if I become a great hero, they won't have a reason to fear me. Then they'll all look up to me and respect me!" He laughed.

I looked at him in awe. How could he be so optimistic? "Wow. Well when you put it that way, it seems so easy. But becoming a hero? Are you seriously thinking of showing the world your abilities?"

My suspicions proved correct when his smile turned into a smirk. "Well if I didn't, it wouldn't make my argument very convincing now would it? They have to find out at some point. It would be better if they did while I was using my abilities to help people."

I nodded, but a part of me was still worried about this decision. "I guess that makes sense." I glanced back at the sunflower field scenery and all of my worries were lifted. "Thanks for the beautiful scene by the way. I really would like to go there some day." I thanked him. "In any case, we have school tomorrow and I know my mom wouldn't be too happy with me slipping up on my grades because I stayed up too late. I'll see you in the morning Dream." I said good night to Dream as I turned over on my side and closed my eyes.

"Heh, alright Serena. Good night." I heard Dream reply before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

8:00am, Dream's House:

I woke up to the strangest sensation. Warmth. I was a fire type, so naturally my body temperature was higher than other pokemon, but this was different. This warmth seemed to come from the outside. I also felt extremely comfortable. Whatever my head was laying on was really smooth and soft...wait a minute. What am I laying on?

I opened my eyes and looked up, only to freeze upon doing so. 'D-dream?!' I was lying right next to Dream, my head positioned on top of his chest just under his neck. Dream's arm was hanging over my waist, as if to protect me from something. 'How did I get here?'

I nervously took a peak up at Dream to find that he was still fast asleep. My cheeks flushed red. 'Great. Another thing I can't tell Mom.' Not wanting to wake Dream up just yet, I slowly started to move away from him.

"Dream, Serena. Time to wake up!" Shouted someone from behind the door to the room. 'Ugh, too late. His mom.' And I was right. As soon as those thoughts crossed my mind, Dream's mom opened the door and entered the room, only to gaze at me with what I thought to be the most hilarious surprised expressions I had ever seen. Well at least it would have been if I hadn't been the one she was staring at.

"Oh, eheheh. Good morning." I greeted nervously. Dream was apparently a heavy sleeper, for he hadn't woken up yet.

His mom, Jenna, gave me a questionable look. I knew she had seen the blush. I gave her a pleading look in response. "Please don't tell him."

She smiled and nodded, seemingly getting the message. "Go ahead and move. He won't wake up easily."

I nodded and moved away with ease. Dream never moved an inch. I laughed at how heavy a sleeper he was. "Wow. Exactly what does it take to wake him up anyway?"

Jenna smiled and walked over to the bedside table. "This alarm clock is what I've found to do the trick instantly, but it seems that our little dreamer has gotten smart with us and unplugged it." She proceeded to plug it back in and set it to the current time. The alarm went off, and Dream woke up with a start.

"Waaa! Woah woah. What?! I thought I-" He noticed his mother's presence and shrunk back. "Oh...ehehe. Morning Mom."

Jenna just sighed. "I want you to leave your alarm plugged in when Serena's not here. I can tell that she wakes up promptly on her own just fine, so I trust her to wake you up when she stays over." She informed Dream. He nodded obediently and she smiled. "Alright then. If you plan on walking to school like you usually do instead of running, you better hurry up and get breakfast. I'm going out to tend to the garden, so I'll see you after school sweetie. It was nice meeting you Serena." She then exited the room.

Dream turned towards me and smiled. "Good morning Serena! Did you sleep ok last night?" I nodded, causing him to smile once more. "Good, 'cause I think I felt some tossing and turning. It might've just been a dream though..."

I blushed at his statement. Come to think of it, I must've rolled next to him in my sleep. 'Did he actually notice?' My blush deepened at the thought of that.

"So, choir tryouts are today huh?" Dream asked, breaking up my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked back at him. "Oh, yeah. Right. Guess I forgot. It's not really a tryout though. Everyone who signs up is allowed in. Consider it a showcase of sorts. It's a way of getting to know new members. Old members like myself usually sign up to encourage newcomers."

Dream nodded. "Ahh, I see." He then jumped off of the bed and made a gesture towards the door. "Shall we go then? I was thinking we could take the usual path, except without all of the spying this time." He joked with a smirk. I blushed at his comment, but nodded all the same.

Hopping off of the bed, I followed him out of the bedroom and into the living room, where we each grabbed a couple of berries and headed out the door. I had to shield my eyes for a second as we stepped outside into the bright sun-lit front porch. There was no overcast. In fact, the sky was clear for miles, and the sun was as bright as ever in the sky.

After my eyes had properly adjusted, I took a look around Dream's front yard. I quickly noticed his mother's garden and was amazed by the immense variety of beautiful plants and flowers she had grown for display. The flowers ranged from gracidea flowers to dandelions, to daisies, and a few roses here and there. She also had multiple bushes growing a variety of berries, including what looked to be sitrus berries, oran berries, greppa berries, pecha berries and many more.

"Wow, your mom sure has a beautiful garden. How does she manage to keep it up?" I asked Dream as we turned down the path heading towards the school.

He just smiled, crossing his arms behind his head as he walked. "She's always had a passion for growing plants. It's a talent of sorts. The berries sure did come in handy when I was little though. I got hurt often, and we live pretty far off from the town." He laughed. "Though I suppose experimentation with my powers was the main cause of that problem. Caused Mom a great deal of worry."

"Heh, I bet. Getting used to your powers must've been really interesting. How far have you travelled outside of the town?"

He seemed to think for a second. "Well, there was that one time when I traveled to a lake so far out that I had to camp out and my mom had to track me down and drag me back. You can bet she grounded me after that adventure. I tried not to travel too far afterwards. I don't particularly like to worry her ya know?"

I tilted my head. "Well why didn't you just run back? Certainly you could have made it back in at least a minutes time."

He shook his head. "It had gotten too dark already. Going that fast in the dark wouldn't be very safe, especially since at the time I had just learned how to do that."

I nodded. "Well someday, I want to really travel. First, this continent, but later on I want to be able to travel to other continents and meet interesting new people. I mean, what if there's someone like you out there in the world somewhere?"

Dream smiled. "Well, I'd really like to meet them then. It'd be really awesome to meet someone who I could compete with."

"Dream, I've been thinking. What do you think your power really is? I mean, I know you said that you can do anything with imagination, but is that really it? What exactly is behind it? Do you think it's some kind of magic?"

"Hmm, now that ya mention it, I guess I haven't really put all that much thought into it. People say imagination is connected to dreams, so maybe it has something to do with that? Maybe...ya know, maybe this has something to do with the dream world."

I tilted my head. "You mean the place that they say the pokemon muna can see into?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Do you think that maybe that place could actually exist, and my powers are somehow connected to it? I mean, if it's true, then I could just call my power Dream Energy."

"Dream Energy..." I reiterated. "Yeah. It sounds good. No one really knows about the dream world though. The only proof we have is what the muna tell us and our own dreams, but I guess your powers could be connected with it if it does exist."

Dream smiled. "Well, wondering about it all day certainly won't help. Let's just leave it at that for now. I'm gonna go with Dream Energy until I'm proven wrong. We'll focus on solving that mystery some other time." A smirk formed on his face so suddenly that I nearly flinched. "Perhaps when we start traveling."

'Start traveling? What does he mean by that?' I wondered as I continued to follow him. Soon we reached the familiar sight of Evio Forest.

"So what do you think? Should we go through it this time? Or would you rather run? We have enough time to do both, considering I can run us there quickly after we exit." Dream smirked.

I thought for a second. "Well actually, this time I think I'd like to walk through the forest. I haven't walked through it in a while, so it'll be refreshing to see it after so long."

Dream nodded. "Alright then. Whatever you want." He smiled as he motioned for me to follow, walking towards the entrance of the forest. He made an abrupt stop before turning to face me with an inquisitive look on his face. "Say...you wouldn't by chance have tried traveling through the forest in the treetops have you?" He smirked.

I looked at him strangely. "Well no...why?"

He clicked his fingers and motioned me towards him. "No particular reason." He said peculiarly. "Just climb." He gave me a gentle push, surprising me for a second as I flew forwards, only to land on something soft and...invisible? I pushed myself to my feet and looked down to find that I was floating in midair. Not only that, but it appeared that I was steadily moving upwards on an incline towards the trees. "Hey! Is this an invisible cloud?"

Dream nodded as he quickly jumped up to join me. "It reflects what you'd expect to see above or below you, so no one will see us as we float above the treetops. Call it camouflage if you want. I just thought we'd change things up a bit. If we weren't going to run through the forest, why not float over it?" He smiled.

I laughed. "You just keep coming up with things don't you? Do you still have that pocket watch?"

"Yeah, we have just enough time to take this little trip before I have to run us to school again." His face suddenly grew that smirk again. "It would you rather jump there?"

"What?" I laughed. "What do you mean? You've really got to explain these things better. I don't know you 'that' well yet."

He laughed as well. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't." He pointed forward. "What I meant was a variation on the running thing. I still go pretty fast, but while I'm moving, I create a bunch of things that I jump on in midair so we don't crash and it gets us there in a rush. It's crazy exhilarating and we wouldn't have to waste time getting down from here."

"You can do that?" I asked him, a little unsure about him being able to do everything he boasted with me on his back.

"Yeah, of course. I do it all the time. If you liked how it felt to go as fast as you did yesterday, then you'll love doing this. Trust me."

Well I did trust him... I smiled back at him. "Ok then. I'll take your word for it."

He pumped his fist into the air. "Hahah! Awesome! Well, until then, we can enjoy the scenery. Just try not to gaze over the cloud too much. We don't want people spotting us up here." He pointed out the boundaries of the cloud. Apparently he could see the cloud if he wanted to.

Something about his enthusiasm made me blush. 'Was he excited just because I actually wanted to do something like that with him?'

"So Serena, your mom... She seemed pretty surprised that you wanted to stay over at my house. What do you think that meant?"

"Hmm?" I shook my head to clear out my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, umm... I don't know, I mean. She's pretty protective most of the time. Normally she wouldn't let me visit another person's house without first meeting their parents. It was all pretty strange for me..."

"Hmm... Ya know, maybe it had something to do with how everyone else treats me. She seemed to lighten up a lot after she saw me, and like you said, she usually meets the parents first. Maybe she's proud of you." Dream suggested.

I mulled over it for a second. "I...I guess that could be it. She's always been funny that way..."

Suddenly the air felt a lot more dense. It sent a chill down my spine as I looked back and forth, eventually tapping Dream on the shoulder to brief him on my uneasiness.

He caught my paw and held it. "I know, I sense it too." He narrowed his eyes and began searching around where we flew. I admit, it might've been a bit cliché, but I clung to him a bit. "Hmm?" He was looking straight ahead of us, with his hand shielding his eyes from the overhead sunlight. I looked where he did and saw something strange. There was a dark figure just ahead, standing on what looked to be a tree, but it was hard to tell because in an instant it was gone.

The second it was gone however, the wind started picking up drastically and our cloud was thrown around all over the place. Luckily, Dream was quick to react as he grabbed me around the waist and jumped from the cloud, landing on the nearest treetop. "Ugh, what was that? The wind picked up as soon as it vanished!"

I wanted to give a reply, but I was too distracted by how high we were. My eyes widened with anxiety. "U-u-uhh Dream! Kind of hanging here!" I shouted desperately for him to hold me some other way.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" He apologized as he shifted me into a more bridal-style position. I blushed a bit. 'Aww man, it's either embarrassing or terrifying...' "Well then, I guess we can wonder about it some other time. So what do you say? Want to hop across these trees?"

I probably would've said no under normal conditions, but he always made me feel safe somehow. I nodded as I moved myself closer to him. ...Not that I wanted to be closer to him or anything! I just didn't want to fall. I turned over slightly to look ahead.

"Well if you're ready, hold on!" He said as he began racing across the tops of the trees, sometimes springing up and swinging around the taller ones, to which afterwards he'd create a platform of some kind to rebound off of in order to land back onto the trees again. I probably should've been scared, but he was right. This really was exhilarating!

Soon the trees ended and he sprung off of the last one and onto what looked to be a rail that he had created. To my surprise he was able to grind on the rail and hop off onto a couple of other platforms, which he had positioned at awkward angles. He jumped to the first one, landing right side up, before jumping up at an angle to land upside-down on the second one. He proceeded to the next one with a jump that set us right-side up again, landing on the third before repeating the process to another upside-down platform and bounding down from it, flipping and landing promptly on a few clouds that he had created moments before.

Pretty soon the town had begun to come into view. Dream jumped down from the cloud, this time not creating anything at all as we fell all the way down to ground level. I thought we were going to hit the ground, but once we neared it, he grabbed onto what looked to be the bar on the top of a street lamp and used it to stop our momentum slightly, flipping a few times as he let go and landed on the nearest building. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness that had accompanied it as he dashed across the rooftops, headed for the school.

Once we reached the school, he created another rail that seemed to spiral down to the ground. As he approached it, he jumped onto it and grinded down it, jumping off of it once we reached the ground.

The only way to describe the feeling I was experiencing at that moment was ecstatic. As Dream slowed down and began walking towards the school, I laughed and hugged him around the neck with a huge smile on my face. "Dream, that was so awesome! Haha!"

"Woah, you two are sure getting friendly." A familiar voice rung out from behind us.

I blushed and turned around in Dream's arms. "Oh hi Ruby! Eheheh...What're you doing out here?"

She laughed. "Uhh, it's school. More importantly, what's with all the hugging and the holding, hmm? Is there something you guys haven't told me?"

"Huh? W-what're you talking about?" I looked up at Dream to find him blushing as well. 'Wait. Why is Dream blushing?'

Ruby laughed at us again. "Well whatever. If you guys are a thing, you can keep it a secret if you want. It's not my business." She teased as she began walking towards the school.

My eyes widened. "Hey! W-we are not a thing! If anything, we're...well I don't know, but we're not a thing! Right Dream?! ...Dream?" I looked back up at him to find him frozen in place.

I laughed quietly and waved my paw in front of his face. "Hey, earth to Dream. School starts in five minutes and I think we should follow miss tease-a-lot."

At that, Ruby turned straight around with an annoyed look on her face. "Miss tease-a-lot?! Oh come on Serena! That's low!"

Dream seemed to snap out of it as well. "Huh? Oh, uhh right. School time." He looked over at Ruby. "Hey Ruby, where's Ryan?"

Ruby tilted her head in thought. "I'm not sure. He's usually early to school. You know, doing something stupid. That's why I'm always early. To clean up after him, but I haven't been able to find him."

"Well maybe he's absent today." Dream offered.

Ruby shook her head. "He may be tardy sometimes, but he never misses a day of school. That's the real reason I'm out here. I'm kind of worried."

"Oh, well maybe Mrs. Jade'll let us look for him. She seems pretty nice." I offered, trying to console her. She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. I guess I could explain it to her." She smiled. "Well, we won't know by just standing here, and if we're late for class it won't look good for any of us. Let's go." Ruby led us towards the school as we began making our way to Mrs. Jade's classroom.

Once we reached the room, instead of taking our seats, we met Mrs. Jade at her desk. Ruby approached her first. She seemed to be busy with a stack of papers that lie piled on her desk, but she looked up when Ruby approached nonetheless.

She smiled warmly at her. "Why hello Ruby, it's certainly good to see you this morning. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked Ruby.

"Well you see Mrs. Jade, I haven't been able to find Ryan this morning and I'm kind of worried. I was wondering if you'd let us go look for him."

Mrs. Jade tilted her head. "Ryan? You mean the jokester who slid into my trash can the other day? Well maybe he's just absent today."

Ruby looked at her with pleading eyes. "Mrs. Jade, he's never missed a day of school, and I know he'd never miss a day this close to the beginning of the year. Can you please let me go look for him? I'm really worried. What if-?" Apparently Mrs. Jade could tell that she was stressing herself out, so she cut her off with the placing of her paw on her desk.

She looked at Ruby intently. "Ruby, sweet heart. Calm down." She sighed. "I'll let you go look for him, and I'll inform the other teachers to keep an eye out, just don't stress yourself out like that. It's unhealthy."

Ruby looked relieved. "Really?! Thank you!" She exclaimed as she hugged Mrs. Jade and zipped out of the classroom.

"I'm thinking you two should follow after her. I don't want her getting into any trouble." She said as she returned to her work. We nodded and dashed out after her.

Surprisingly, she had made it pretty far down the hall before we had caught up to her. "Hey Ruby. So what was with Mrs. Jade? Why'd she call you sweet heart? That's kind of an odd thing for a teacher to call a student isn't it?" Dream asked Ruby when we caught up to her.

Ruby laughed a little when he asked her that. "Not really. Well, at least for me anyway. Mrs. Jade's not just my teacher. She's my mom."

Dream seemed surprised by that. "What? But why do you call her Mrs. Jade? And you act so professional around her."

Ruby laughed again. "That's only here at school. Here, she's my teacher, so I have to act professional with her. I don't really have to call her Mrs. Jade, but calling her Mom would be kind of embarrassing don't you think?"

"But wait...I thought she was married to an umbreon named Dusk." Dream stated, a bit confused.

Ruby nodded. "Yep. That's my dad. I'm adopted. I don't usually talk about it much, so not that many people know."

Dream nodded. "Ahh, I see... So, where are we gonna start searching?"

"Well, I think we should start with the center of town and head out from there. Let's go to the Melodos Tree." Ruby suggested. We both nodded as we headed out.

* * *

**Melodos Tree Monument, Dream's POV:**

The Melodos Tree was the tallest tree in the area, standing in the center of the town just south of the school. I guess you could say it was the town's most important monument, having been there since it was founded and built. It certainly did command attention.

"Man, I always loved this tree." I commented as we approached the massive skyscraper of a plant. "I used to nap under it when I had off periods from class or on hot summer days when I wanted to let my mind drift."

"Oh, so that snivy that I always saw sleeping under the tree was you. I thought you were just an expert sleeper or something." Ruby laughed as we approached it.

"Well kinda. Does expert dreamer count?" We started looking around, but came up with nothing. "Why would Ryan be around here anyway? I've never seen him around here before."

Ruby shrugged. "Well to be honest, I have no idea where he goes off to in the mornings. I just kind of meet up with him."

Serena sighed. "Aww man, what's he gotten himself into now?"

Just then, I felt an all too familiar chill run up my spine. Like before, the atmosphere had taken on a sudden eerie change. "Umm, Serena? Does something seem a bit, off to you?"

"Off? What do you mean?" She took a moment to look around before shrugging. "I don't get what you're-" She stopped when her eyes landed on the tree behind me. "What's that?" She asked out loud as she walked around me and over to the tree, pointing to what looked to be some sort of black circle. "It looks like some sort of shadow, but it's of an impossible shape."

I stared at it with an obvious case of mild curiosity before reaching my hand up and poking it gently. Curiously, poking it seemed to cause ripples to appear in it and move out from the source, a lot like what you'd expect from that of a small puddle. "Hmm... Interesting."

"Dream, maybe you shouldn't touch that..." Serena warned me, trying to dissuade me from touching the black circle again.

I backed away. "Why not? It seems harmless enough, and it's pretty cool."

Serena pointed back up at the tree. "That's why!"

I looked in the direction she was pointing and took a step back in surprise. Dark circles like the one I had touched had started to appear all over the tree, completely covering it from the ground up until it was completely covered. Unlike the first one, these circles overlapped and seemed to emit strange eerie auroras within their usual black coloration. Small black, block-like bits of dark energy seemed to be emitting off of the top of the tree. The tree itself now appeared distorted, as if it weren't a part of reality at all.

"Ok, what just happened to the tree?" Serena asked the question we were all wondering, but before any of us could reply, an explosion sounded out from one of the nearby buildings.

Closing my eyes, I tried to listen to everything around me. Opening them just as fast, I raised my head on alert before springing into the air as high as I could. I heard a voice approach me on the left, so I turned just in time to catch a terrified Ryan in my arms. His impact was a bit more than I had expected, so I had to create a cloud platform to land on, just so we didn't fly off into the next building.

"Woah! Ryan? You ok?" I asked him as I knelt down to check him for injuries.

"Dream? Yeah yeah. I'm fine! But you have to look! Up there!" Ryan insistently pointed up to the top of the building in the direction he had just come from. At the top of which stood a lone, dark figure just staring at us and the now distorted tree.

I frowned, then turned to Ryan. "Think you'll be ok here?"

He nodded as I shot off towards the building, creating clouds as platforms. I landed on top of it in no time at all, looking around frantically for the figure I had seen from down below. I soon regretted that decision as I received a sharp blow to the side of my head, sending me flying off to the side.

"Ugh...note to self. Keep watch for shadow people..." I muttered as I pushed myself to my feet. Right in front of me stood a figure about my height, wearing what looked to be a black cloak with a hood, so as to conceal their identity. "Ok so usually this is about the time in these kinds of things where I'd demand your name, but I'm just gonna take a bet and say you're not gonna tell me anyway... No? Ok!"

I sped off towards the figure as fast as I could, quickly covering them in a thick layer of ice as I did so...at least, that's how I had planned it... Without warning, about midway through my sprint, I suddenly lost momentum and flipped forward onto my stomach, sliding forward a bit.

"Ugh...what happened?" I muttered as I stood up shakily. Surprisingly, the layer of ice was now gone. "Ok..." I pulled back my fist, fire starting to pool up around it as I thrust it forward, sending a decently sized fireball towards my enemy, who quickly held their arm out.

Suddenly the fireball disappeared and my eyes went wide with surprise. "What?!" I looked away for a second only to snap my attention back just in time to dive back as something struck the rooftop, throwing up chunks of rooftop material and smoke. I pulled myself to my feet as quickly as I could, but by the time the smoke had cleared, the figure was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed, defeated as I lowered my hand to my belly where my momentum earlier had caused me to scrape myself up badly. I began to heal it with synthesis before walking over to the edge of the building and jumping off, maneuvering my way down and over to where my friends were waiting. Serena immediately ran up and hugged me.

"Dream! Are you ok?! Why would you chase after that person?!" She questioned me, quite worriedly I might add.

I raised my hands up at her to quiet her concerns. "Serena, I'm fine. There was just something about that figure that didn't sit right with me. I have a feeling that he or she had something to do with what happened to the Melodos Tree. It was certainly strange though. My powers didn't work on her."

Serena seemed surprised but didn't speak. Instead, she motioned outwards with her paw. Getting what she meant, I looked around briefly and instantly knew why she hadn't reacted. Just about everyone in town had shown up already, including her mom. "I think we're in trouble..." Serena whispered.

* * *

**Melodos Town Hall:**

Apparently, since we were the only ones around at the time of the incident, we got the fun task of being questioned. We were all currently seated in the office of Melodos' mayor, who just so happened to be Serena's father. This day sure turned out to be terrible...

Anyway, after spending a few minutes re-organizing the books on his bookshelf, the mayor, a lucario, sat down in his chair and faced us. "So, Dream was it? I don't believe I've met you before, but my wife tells me that you've recently become friends with our daughter, Serena. Correct?"

I nodded, not really having much else to say. I had never really been in the mayor's office before, much less town hall. It was a bit intimidating to say the least.

"Ahh, yes. Well it's nice to meet you. Any new friend my daughter makes is a friend of mine." He smiled warmly. "Now, can you guys tell me anything about what happened to the tree?"

Serena and I exchanged a nervous look. "Well, we decided to stop at the tree to search for Ryan, but couldn't find him. We took a short break, during which Serena noticed this weird black circle on the tree. It wasn't there before, so it's like it just appeared there out of nowhere. I got curious, so I touched it, and it rippled like when you'd tap the surface of a puddle. Then right after that, it became covered in the stuff."

The mayor nodded. "I see... And why exactly were you in the roof. I did receive a report that there had been an explosion in that area."

"Oh, umm. Well...there was this person on top of the roof. I couldn't make them out because they had some sort of robe on, but..."

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "But what?" When I didn't answer, he got out of his chair and paced around a bit. "You know Dream, I started wondering how you got up onto that roof so easily from such a far distance, and then I wondered: 'how could he possibly have made it onto such a building with a roof only accessible from the inside?'"

I looked at him nervously. I didn't like where he was going with this. Not at all.

He suddenly leaned towards me with his paws on his desk. He chuckled lightly. "I know about your powers Dream. Don't be afraid to tell me the full truth."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?! How do you know about that?! I've never told anybody but these guys!"

He laughed. "That's very true, but after the few incidents that happened at your school, we couldn't ignore the fact that there was something very different about you. My wife visited with your parents one day on the topic, and we've helped protect you ever since. The last thing we need is the rest of the world coming after you in search of power."

"My parents told you?! B-but they said they wouldn't tell anyone!" I exclaimed in shock.

The mayor just motioned for me to calm down. "Now now, don't get yourself worked up. Your parents didn't tell just anyone. We've been good friends with them for a long time now. They entrusted us with the secret in order to protect you. Believe me, if they hadn't known us very well, they would've lied us out of the country. Please do not think they betrayed you."

I nodded. "I guess I understand... But I don't understand. Why tell me now? What does it have to do with anything?"

"Dream. Tell me exactly what happened on top of that building."

I sighed. "Well, I confronted the suspicious person that I had seen, and it was so strange. I tried using my powers on her, but every time I did, it didn't work. When I ran, I suddenly lost momentum and crashed, and whenever I tried to hit her with an attack, she made it disappear. It's like she had the ability to counter my powers."

He thought for a second. "That is indeed strange... Well, perhaps we can use this information to our advantage. If whoever this person is can counter your powers, maybe you can counter theirs. Maybe you can cure the Melodos Tree."

My eyes widened. "What?! But then everyone would know about what I can do! I can't do that! They'll all be afraid of me!"

He got down at eye level with me. "Dream, the Melodos Tree isn't just a monument. Its roots are connected to every living plant in this entire area. Without it, this town and everything around it will soon die. Besides, if everyone were to see you using your powers to save the town, wouldn't you think they'd appreciate you?"

Serena gave me an empathetic look. "Dream, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"It's ok, he's right..." I sighed. "The town will certainly die if I don't do this. Besides, maybe it's time I come out of hiding and become the hero I said I was going to be." I smiled.

The mayor stood up again. "Right! Well then, shall we make our way to the tree then?"

We all nodded and stood up. "Lead the way!"

* * *

**Melodos Tree Monument:**

Everyone was still gathered around the tree by the time we arrived back at the monument. We had to push our way through the crowd in order to get to the tree, so it's easy to say that a handful of people had already noticed us. Upon reaching the tree, the mayor turned around and cupped his paws around his mouth. "Attention everyone! I have a plan that could possibly fix this tree, but in order for it to work I need your full cooperation!" He gestured towards me. "Now! A lot of you may recognize this young snivy up here as Dream." He scowled. "To some of you, he might be better know as 'Bad Dream'." He sounded less enthusiastic about that name. "I realize that all of you have mixed feeling towards this young man, and to some extent it's understandable, but right now we need him to fix our beloved town monument and heal this town's spirit!"

"And why should we believe that he can fix anything?! He's nothing but bad luck!" Shouted someone from the crowd. I immediately recognized the voice to be Burn's.

"Because he has something that none of us have. The ability to combat the dark power that has overtaken our precious tree. The superstition that you have cast over him his entire life. Everything you have suspected is true, but trust me when I say this. Dream is not bad luck! He is one of the purest people you will ever meet!" He answered back. "Now Dream, if you will."

I nodded and walked towards the tree. Putting my hand to it, I started to pour my energy into it. I looked up at the tree to find that it was shining slightly, before a portal suddenly opened up in front of me. "A portal? That's certainly new."

Serena walked up to me. "Dream, what is that? What are we supposed to do?"

I thought for a second. "I...think we're supposed to jump into this portal. I think it somehow leads to the dream world..." I answered. "Maybe if we go into it, we can fix the tree from there." Serena nodded as we walked over to her dad to brief him on our plan.

He nodded in understanding. "I see... Well then, bring Ruby and Ryan along as well. Something tells me you'll need their help." He suggested.

With that, we gathered Ruby and Ryan with us near the portal, the crowd practically blasting our ears off in complaints behind us, before jumping into it. The world instantly went black.

* * *

**Dreamy Melodos Town:**

"Dream... Dream, come on... Dream! Wake up!" I woke up to a sudden sharp slap to the face.

"Ok ok, I'm up!" I exclaimed, trying to protect my face from yet another slap as I stood up.

I looked to the side to find Serena, who shrunk back as I did so. "I'm sorry about the slap Dream. You just wouldn't wake up..."

I laughed. "Eh, it's fine Serena. It didn't hurt that much." I looked around at our surroundings. "So uhh, where are we."

"I don't know, I think we're in the dream world."

I took a moment to take in our surroundings. We were in a large, colorful grassy area with skyscraper-ish, mushroom like trees. Amongst the grass of the vast area were cyan and yellow colored weeds, along with patches of vibrant red flowers. In the distance, I could see a quite unnatural land structure that rose up like a hill and dropped down, creating a bit of an arch underneath which someone could easily walk through. The sky was it's usual blue color, with a couple of stratus clouds littering it here and there. The scenery was like something you'd expect to come from another world.

"Wow. This place is beautiful..." I commented as I gazed around in awe.

"Uhh, Dream?! Where are Ruby and Ryan?!" Serena asked in a worried tone.

"Hey guys! Up here!" Shouted someone from above us. We looked up to spot Ruby and Ryan hanging from the nearest tree. "Could you uhh, help us down from here?"

Serena and I exchanged amused glances before bursting out into laughter.

"Aww come on guys! Help a brother out..." Ryan complained.

"Heh, I don't know. Maybe we should let the two love birds fly!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And that's the end of the chapter! How was it? What'd you think? Do you have any questions for my characters? Do you want them to do ridiculously weird stuff? Then please tell me in a review. Thanks for reading! Oh, and if you're wondering what this portion of the dream world looks like, it's based off of Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations. I had originally planned to get through it in this chapter, but it was taking way too long so I'll cover it in the next one.**

**Ryan: Yeah, then hopefully Dream and Serena will be nice enough to help us down from this tree.**

**Dream: ...maybe~.**

**Serena: I don't know. I've been thinking you guys should spend a little alone time together.**

**Ruby and Ryan: *both blush* Oh come on!**

**Me: Well isn't that nice? Anyway, thanks for reading guys. You people are wonderful and are a major help when it comes to writing these stories, so thank you very much and I'll see you next chapter!**

**_-SnivyPro18_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dream!

**_Imagine Ch.4: The Dream!_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys! Finally finished this chapter and I am loving it! I can finally get started back on this fic for season 2! But before we get to the chapter, it's time for questions!**

**1\. Zlaxe: To Dream and Serena's parents. Are you guys going to make an arranged marriage for Dream and Serena?**

**Jenna, Chris, Ember and Lucian: What?!**

**Jenna: Of course not! *laughs* Who our kids marry will be up to them.**

**Ember: I agree, though between you and me, I don't think we need to arrange their marriage. *chuckles***

**Serena: Mom!**

**2\. FyreBlazes: To Dream. Why didn't you just imagine for those around you to either not care about the weird things happening around you or for them to be nicer?**

**Dream: Now that's a nice question. The reason I didn't is because, well, I can't. My powers have limits too. I can't change or manipulate events in time and I can't make people do or think things. I can't create events either. My powers won't allow me to make others not care about that weird stuff, but even if I could've used them for that, I wouldn't. It wouldn't be right.**

**3\. Zlaxe: To Eve. How many times have you hurt/seriously injured SP?**

**Eve: Hmm... I don't really know. *laughs***

**Me: You're telling me... Anyway, that's all the questions for now. On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Dream Forest, Dream's POV:**

"Please help us down guys!" Ruby yelled from up in the tree. Serena had previously told me about Ruby's fear of heights, so it wasn't too surprising to hear the desperation in her voice when she said that.

"Alright guys, hold on!" I shouted back as I began to concentrate. I raised my hand up towards the tree and paused before making a swift downwards motion with it. Immediately afterward, a ripple appeared near the top of the tree before a trail of rainbows began spiraling down to the ground, connecting in strange ways until they stopped right in front of me. It wasn't until about a minute later that I realized that they had created a slide.

"Hmm..." I sounded as I reached out and tapped the slide, confirming it as solid. "Strange, I was thinking of an ice slide... Alright guys, hurry up and slide down! We've got to get moving!" I shouted.

We ended up sitting there for a full ten minutes waiting for them to slide down. Apparently, Ruby was also afraid of sliding down the slide, and it took a while for Ryan to convince her to slide down with him. I probably shouldn't have made it so steep. Regardless they eventually made it down, at which point I got rid of the slide and we regrouped.

Ryan sighed. "Man, this place is weird. Don't tell me it's always gonna be like this."

I shook my head. "Ryan, I'm a guy who can create things from my imagination and travel faster than sound. This is a dream forest inside a tree. I don't think you need that answered." I responded with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. So, what now?"

I turned and examined the path ahead. "I say we just walk that way until we find something." I suggested, leading to a series of face-paws from the others. "What?"

Serena sighed. "Dream, we don't know anything about this place. We can't just explore it blindly."

I gave her an odd look. "I thought you loved exploring. Don't tell me you're scared already."

I immediately received a questioning expression. "Woah. Wait just a minute. Scared? No way. Who do you think you're talking to?"

A sly expression quickly made its way onto my face. "Well then, if you're so brave, why don't you just tell us what we should do here?"

She looked like she accepted the challenge as she stared boldly back at me. "You can bet I will! We're gonna walk that way until we find something! That's what we're gonna do!"

I grinned. "Alright! Now that we're in agreement, let's head out guys!"

"Umm, don't we get a say in this?" Ryan asked nervously.

I laughed. "Nope, sorry."

He sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

I laughed. "That's the spirit! Now get going!" I said as I pushed him forward and we began our journey.

After a while of walking, we arrived at a massive chasm. There seemed to be nothing connecting the two sides of the chasm, nor were there any apparent means of crossing it.

Ryan sighed and plopped down on the ground. "Great. Now how are we gonna fix the tree?"

"Relax Ryan. Getting across this chasm should be a piece of cake. I just need to creat a bridge." I explained to reassure him as I turned towards the chasm's edge. Concentrating, I made a lifting gesture with my arm, yet nothing seemed to happen. "Hmm... Maybe one more time." I repeated the gesture several times, but to no avail. I turned around and shrugged. "It's not working."

Serena looked at me thoughtfully. "Can you create a snowball?" She asked.

"A snow ball? Why?" I asked back.

Serena shook her head. "Just trust me. I've got an idea."

I shrugged. "Alright then." I said as I created the snowball. "Now what?"

"Try throwing it over the chasm." She told me.

I didn't quite understand what she was getting at, but nevertheless I took the snowball in my hand and threw it as hard as I could towards the chasm. Oddly enough, it broke apart right as it was about to start flying above the actual chasm, as if there were some sort of barrier there. "What the..."

"Just as I thought. Dream, I think there's some sort of barrier over the chasm that prevents your powers from affecting the area inside of it. It looks like we'll have to find some other way to cross this thing." She explained to me, quite to my surprise.

"You mean it's blocking my powers? That's the second thing to do that today." I replied as I stared at the chasm. "Huh, weird. Well how do you think we're gonna get over there? If that area is a dead zone for my powers, I can't fly us over the chasm. And I'm pretty sure we shouldn't climb down there. Water should not be purple." I said in response to the strange purple water that was present at the bottom of the chasm.

"Well you're the dream guy. You figure it out." Ryan said as he pushed me forward a bit.

I was about to complain, but soon found I found myself thrown off balance as the ground lifted up from beneath me and flung me through the air and over the chasm. "What the-?!" I searched frantically for something to grab onto, but failed miserably. The only thing I found was a strange railing near the other side of the Chasm. "That'll have to do." I said to myself as I flipped around and aligned myself with the rail. I ended up landing on it perfectly and surprisingly slid straight across it to the other side of the chasm. "Huh... That was fun." I laughed.

"Dream! You ok?!" Serena shouted to me worriedly from the other side.

I chuckled. "Yeah, don't worry! I'm fine! Don't step on that spot though! I don't think you can do what I did because you're a quadruped!"

"Then what should we do?!" She asked back.

I pondered her question for a moment while I observed the previous area from my new position. "Hmm..." I sounded. Suddenly my eye caught sight of something strange behind some bushes. "Hey! Check behind those bushes over there! There's something behind them!"

* * *

**Serena's POV:**

'Something behind the bushes?' I contemplated what he had said for a moment before deciding on what to do. "Ok! We'll go check!" I shouted back at Dream before turning to the others. "Dream says there's something we should check out behind those bushes over there."

"We know. We heard..." Ruby replied bluntly.

"Oh yeah. Heheh... Anyway, let's check it out." I said as we walked over to the bush. Pushing the bush aside, what we found was a bit odd. It was an oddly shaped, red, curved spring with a blue circle and yellow star in the center, like what you'd find in a cartoon or something.

"Well that's certainly not something you'd expect to find behind a bush." Ruby commented.

"Whelp! No use standing around here looking dumb! Let's jump on it!" Ryan exclaimed before leaping onto the strange contraption without hesitation. Oddly enough, he didn't even get a chance to land on it as he was immediately thrown over the wide gap where he eventually crashed into a bush.

Ruby shrunk back from the spring after the incident. This time I didn't blame her, but we still had to move on. "Want to go next Ruby? I'm sure Ryan will try to catch you."

Ruby nodded hesitantly. "Y-yeah... Hopefully he does more than try though..." She replied as she too hopped on the spring. The results were the same, all except for Ruby crashing into Ryan after a failed attempt to catch her. That spring really sent you flying as it seems.

I sighed and jumped on myself. It all went by in a blur. There was a springing sound, a blast of wind in my face, and the rustling of leaves as I crashed into a bush. I shook my head to clear up my vision as I sat up and looked around.

Just then, Dream ran over to me and helped me up. "You ok Serena?" He asked me, hugging me as he did so.

I have to admit, I blushed a bit at the gesture. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, closing my eyes with a grin and resting my head against his chest. I soon came to regret that decision when I heard laughing from off to the side. I quickly pulled myself away from Dream's embrace and turned away from him to hide my face.

"Hehehe. Who are the love birds now?" Ryan teased, laughing along with Ruby.

I glared at him. "That... That was nothing! Dream was just being nice!" I protested, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"Heh, yeah. Then what was that grin all about?" Asked me.

"It was... It was... Ugh! Look, we have other things to deal with right now ok?" I replied, annoyed.

Ryan sighed. "Alright, fine."

Ruby looked on ahead. "Well what do we do now?"

I took a second to calm down before responding. "Well Dream said to just keep going that way... What do you think Dream?"

Dream looked as if in thought. "Mmm... Oh yeah!" He exclaimed as he gestured outwards with his hand and created a cloud. "We can use one of these to go up above the tree line and survey our surroundings. We're bound to see something from that height."

Ruby visibly shook from his explanation. "But what about Ruby?" I asked him, not wanting her to have to experience her fear again.

"She can just stay down here. It should be safe if she doesn't go anywhere. Besides, we'll only be up there for a few minutes." H replied.

I turned to Ruby and she nodded, walking over to a nearby tree and sitting down next to it. "Alright. Looks like we have a plan I guess. Hopefully we don't have to cross that chasm again." I said as the three of us hopped onto the cloud and rose into the sky. When we were above the tree level, Dream started searching around everywhere for something that could indicate a travel destination. I looked down to see that the cloud appeared clear. "Oh yeah. Forgot about the clear thing. It really is a good thing we left Ruby down there."

"Wow. We're really high... Ya know, I've always wondered how standing on a cloud would feel. It's a lot softer than you'd expect... And not as wet." Ryan commented.

"Found it!" Dream exclaimed, pointing off in a random direction. Turning to look myself, my eyes focused in on what looked to be a small black dot in the distance.

"You sure that's it Dream? It could just be a shadow." I asked him, slightly unsure.

He nodded. "Yep. There's no doubt abou-" He stopped suddenly, a scared look seemingly overtaking him as he turned around. "Oh my Arceus..."

"What is it Dream?" I asked him as I too turned around, only to be met with the sight of a huge wall of the same darkness that had distorted the Melodos tree advancing towards us. It wasn't tall enough to reach the cloud, but Ruby was still down below. "Dream!"

"I know." He replied as he jumped down to retrieve Ruby.

* * *

**Dream's POV:**

I landed on the nearest tree branch and jumped from tree to tree until I was close enough to the ground to leap down to it. Once I was down there with Ruby, I ran to her. "Ruby, we've gotta go!"

She looked up at me, apparently surprised at my sudden appearance. "Dream? What's going on? Where are the others?"

"Up above. Listen, there's this huge wall of distortion heading our way. We've gotta run for it." I explained to her, effectively grabbing her attention.

"Run? What do you mean run?" She asked me.

"Just trust me. Climb on my back." I instructed her. Despite her confusion, she did as told. "Now, hold on alright."

She nodded. "Why do I need to hold on again?"

"You'll see." I replied before we shot off with a sonic boom.

After screaming for a second, Ruby got over her initial surprise and relaxed. "H-how is this possible? You just broke the sound barrier without even accelerating!"

"One of my many talents." I grinned as We rapidly approached another chasm. This one seemed to be the same as the last one, yet it had gigantic stone pillars rising out of it.

"Well what do we do now?" Ruby asked me, sounding frightened.

"We jump. Hold on tight." I replied as I leapt from the edge of the chasm toward the first pillar. Turning my body slightly, I landed diagonally against the pillar and used my momentum to kick off of it towards the next pillar. The resulting shockwave caused the pillar I left behind to crack majorly and break off into the depths below. I continued this process until I got to the other side, where I promptly flipped and landed on on the grass-covered ground.

"Ugh... Show-off..." Ruby commented, seemingly disoriented as she slid off my back and laid down in front of me.

"Heh, sorry..." I apologized. "Guess I forgot you were on my back for a second."

Just then, the others arrived with the cloud and stepped off of it, allowing it to disappear. Serena walked over to Ruby, chuckling a bit. "So how'd you like running?"

"Ugh... I feel like I just got shot out of a canon..." She replied.

Looking ahead, I spotted something through a break in the trees. "Mmm... Think you can walk Ruby?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I'll manage. Why?"

I walked a bit ahead of the group. "Because I think we've arrived. Come on." I replied as we advanced towards the clearing ahead. Once there, we discovered a huge, pitch-black crystal-like rock that seemed to be hovering and radiating a dark aura.

"Well that's certainly...interesting." Serena commented as we stared at the strange object.

"That's definitely what's causing the problem with the tree." I concluded. "Should we break it?"

Serena shrugged. "I would guess so. Not much else to do with it."

I nodded and raised my hand above my head. Just as I did so, a series of what looked to be pink pieces of glass started collecting above it until they eventually formed a sword. The sword was a clear pink color, and had a crescent moon design covering the hilt. It was also extremely light. "There we go."

Serena looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. "What's with the sword Dream?"

"This is a sword that I call Daybreaker. I discovered it when I tried to create a sword for the first time. It does some pretty interesting things, so I'm gonna try it out on this black thing." I explained before approaching the crystal. I took my sword and pulled my arm back before attempting to break the crystal with a strike from my sword, but it just bounced harmlessly off of it. "Huh?"

"Well that didn't work. What now?" Ruby asked me. I turned around to face her. I had a theory, but it was a long shot.

"Ruby. Why don't you try to break it?" I asked her, seemingly taking her by surprise.

"What? Me?! Why?" She asked me.

"Just a thought. Try it." I insisted.

She sighed and walked up to the crystal. "I'm telling you, it won't work." She said before pulling her arm back and striking the crystal with her paw. Surprisingly, the crystal shattered upon mere contact with her paw, leaving only a ball of light in its place. "Uhh... What just happened?"

"I was right. You do have a weird aura." I smiled, enjoying my victory. "Though I have to admit, I had no idea that would happen.

"Weird aura?" She asked me. "What does my aura have to do with breaking some crystal?

I shrugged. "No idea. But look." I replied, pointing towards the ball of light, which by that point had formed into a portal. "Looks like we have our way out."

Serena let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Home is good." She smiled. "Sleepover anyone?"

We all laughed at her question before entering the portal one by one.

* * *

**Melodos Tree Monument:**

After exiting the portal, we looked around to find no one within inches of the monument.

"Wow. Loyal crowd." Ryan commented, only to receive a jab to the side from Ruby.

"You can't expect them to just stand here. We were gone for a while." Ruby replied.

"Sky!" A familiar voice exclaimed as I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. "Are you ok?! Don't worry me like that again young man!" My mom scolded me as she continued to hug me. Wait. Sky?!

"Mom! You promised you wouldn't call me that in public!" I whined in response to the giggling I heard around me.

She pulled away and sighed. "Sorry sweetie. I was just so worried about you."

"Wait." Ryan laughed. "Wait a minute. So your real name is Sky? That's hilarious!"

"It is kind of funny." Serena chuckled. Ruby agreed.

I sighed. "Guess everyone knows now."

Mom looked at both Ruby and Ryan. "So you two are my son's other friends. It's so nice to meet you."

Ruby smiled. "Nice to meet you umm..."

"Jenna." Mom finished. "Anyway, Dream. I'm not just here because I was worried. The mayor asked me to come get you when you returned. He has a proposal."

"A proposal? Wait a minute. How did you know when we'd be returning?" I asked her.

"Mother's instinct of course. Oh and don't worry about not having enough room at home for your friends to stay over tonight. I've got that covered." She replied.

We all just stared at her, wondering if she was psychic. "Ok then. Well where is town hall? I've been all over the town, but as you know I've never really had all that much acceptance here."

Mom chuckled. "Follow me."

* * *

**Melodos Town Hall:**

I was a bit nervous about being in the office of the town's mayor. The mayor was Serena's father and even deemed me as a friend, but I guess being in any sort of political place put me on edge.

Just then, the mayor walked in followed by Serena's mother and sat in his chair, facing us. He had a serious expression on his face. "Well then." He started. "Seeing as our beloved tree has returned to normal, I believe that you have saved it, and for that I must thank you." He smiled. "Now, on to more pressing issues."

"Pressing issues?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yes. There have been reports of similar occurrences to what you just witnessed happening all over the continent. Reports of distorted trees and buildings. Even water seems to be affected." He explained.

My eyes went wide with this news. "You mean this is happening all over the place?! How?!"

He sighed. "That's just it. We don't know. We only have you and your experiences to go off of."

"Hmm... So why did you call us here?" Serena asked her father.

He smiled. "I'm glad you asked that Serena. We've already deduced that this problem won't go away on its own, so for that we've proposed this. If it's ok with you, will you four go out on an expedition to find a cure for this horrible predicament?"

Serena's eyes lit up. "Wait... You mean like an adventure?!" She asked excitedly.

I chuckled. Ruby did say she liked adventure.

"Yes. Exactly. We don't have another solution, and there doesn't seem to be any time to think of a better one. So, will you do it."

We all exchanged looks before turning back to him. "Looks like you've got a deal. Oh and uhh, tell Burn he'll have to find another playmate while I'm gone." I laughed. Everyone else laughed along.

"Alright then. We'll prepare everything for your departure tomorrow. Ruby, Ryan. I've already informed your parents about this decision and your school transcripts have been finalized. We can't exactly penalize you for trying to save the world now can we?" He smiled.

"Thank you for everything." I smiled back.

* * *

**Dream's House:**

"Wow man. Nice room!" Ryan exclaimed as he gazed around at what my powers had done to my section of the house. "Wish I could have a room like this."

"Don't we all." Ruby smiled.

"Heh, wait till you see him mess with the scenery." Serena laughed. "It's amazing."

Ryan laughed. "Oh yeah? What's he gonna show us? The sky?"

"Ryan!" I complained.

"Heh, sorry."

* * *

**_\- SnivyPro18_**


End file.
